Rebirthing
by Xmena
Summary: Akemi Homura comenzó su nueva vida en el nuevo mundo que Madoka reescribió. Pensó que ella era la única que la recordaba junto con las intensas batallas que habían que tenido lidiar contras las brujas. Uh, pero que equivocada estaba. OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Prólogo_**

La noche estaba completamente oscura y silenciosa. Tal vez era el hecho que era día de semana entonces poco y nada solía pasar a aquellas horas de la madrugada. Mitakihara era considerada una ciudad segura y familiar, con escuelas prestigiosas y poco indicio de delincuencia. Todos se acostaban temprano para tener energías en lo que sería el siguiente día rutinario. La noche daba indicio que descansaba también, pero las apariencias engañan ¿saben?

La adolescente abre los ojos de golpe. Parecía que había despertado de un sueño pesado. Pudo notar por la ventana del tren que ya estaba entrando a la ciudad. –No me quedé dormida-. Dice frotándose los ojos. De repente escucha el llamado de atención y alza la vista mostrando sus penetrantes ojos grises.

El vagón estaba a pocos metros de detenerse en la puerta de Mitakihara. Alza los brazos desemperezándose y se levanta del asiento. Se sintió algo entumecida por haber estado tanto tiempo sentada. Se cruje la cadera y el cuello antes de agarrar su mochila y ponérsela en un solo hombro. El tren se detiene, abre sus puertas y con solo dos pasos ya estaba afuera.

Ve el reloj de la parada. 3:15Am y luego mira a su alrededor, no había ni una sola persona en la estación lo que podía llegar a convertirse en un lugar escalofriante.

Escalofriante aún cuando ve avanzar hacia ella a una criatura blanca que parecía ser la mezcla de un conejo con un gato. Con orejas, una cola larga y gruesa sumado a unos pequeños y redondos ojos rojos que llevaban una mirada inexpresiva.

-Bienvenida a Mitakihara. Hisawa Yumiko-

La criatura habla sin mover sus pequeños labios gatunos. La voz unisex se escuchaba en la cabeza de la joven que no pareció consternarse o asustarse al ver semejante espectro.

-Kyubey- Devuelve el saludo y empieza a caminar poniendo sus manos en su sudadera negra. -¿Viniste a darme la bienvenida?-

-No me lo agradezcas. Kyubey sube a su hombro sin cuidado. –Te estaba esperando-.

Yumiko lo mira por el rabillo del ojo y sigue camino. –Solo espero que no me colmes la paciencia con tu inexpresividad y comentarios sin sentimientos. Le advierte dándole una leve sonrisa y con su dedo le acaricia detrás de una oreja.

-Soy consciente que puedes matarme.

Sube las escaleras haciendo eco con sus pisadas. Cuando finalmente sale de la estación subterránea y se encuentra con la ciudad totalmente apagada y sin ruido mostró una mueca de decepción. –Qué triste se ve así.

Un destello de luz cae como un relámpago cegándola por un momento. Ante eso frunce el ceño levemente y mueve sus ojos hacia ambos lados buscando el origen.

Pero de pronto del suelo nacen líneas eléctricas negras y se fueron extendiendo logrando cubrir el ambiente en el que Kyubey y ella estaban.

- **Demonios** -. Señala el gato. Efectivamente, una onda de enormes y psicodélicas siluetas se formaron frente a ellos.

Pero Yumiko se queda mirándolos como ellos se acercaban a paso lento y siniestro. Una sonrisa de orgullo se muestra en sus labios y muestra sus dientes.

-Así que…

Lentamente desliza la mochila por su brazo hasta que quedó en su mano.

-¡Este es el comité de Bienvenida!

Lanza su mochila hacia arriba así extendiendo su brazo. Lo que más se destacó fue el brillo que irradió el anillo que tenía en su dedo anular que bañó sus ropas.

Ahora estaba con una chaqueta larga de rojo fuerte con tribales negros y un top gris abajo. Unas calzas negras con botas de igual color.

-¡Vamos! Invita Yumiko con las manos y cruza sus brazos al pecho. En sus manos se materializan unas ruedas filosas shurikens que soltaban un aura grisácea.

–Muestren que es Mitakihara.

Con sus shurikens las lanza hacia los demonios. Con sus manos moviéndolas con rapidez lograba que las cuchillas se movieran a su voluntad logrando cortar y partir a algunos demonios cercanos. Mueve su mano derecha hacia arriba y una shuriken asciende partiendo hacia la mitad a un demonio, mueve su mano izquierda hacia un lado y la otra cuchilla gira a gran velocidad y lastima a una fila entera. Luego se abraza a sí misma y ambas shuriken gira formando un círculo y mata a todos los demonios que había su alrededor.

-Sorprendente ¿no? Dice en voz alta como si alguien la hubiese oído.

Algunos demonios seguían avanzando con algunos cortes como si no se hubieran dado cuenta que se habían lastimado. Otros ya se habían hecho arena mientras que otros nacían nuevamente del suelo.

Yumiko sonríe de lado y muestra una shuriken nueva dispuesta a usarla pero de pronto sus sentidos se agudizaron advirtiéndole que alguien estaba por atacarla por su espalda…

El filoso y contundente metal de la guadaña que nace de su antebrazo choca con la punta de una gran lanza que había atacado desde arriba. Yumiko mantiene su brazo firme aguantando la fuerza que la lanza ejercía sobre ella.

Los ojos grises de Yumiko chocan con unos ojos carmesí rojos como el rubí.

Era otra Puella Magi y estaba atacándola. No pudo reconocerla en lo absoluto.

Se quedaron ejerciendo fuerza, sus dientes apretándose y sus músculos entumecidos era una prueba de ello. Sus miradas estaban muy cerca y se notaba el esfuerzo de su magia. Pero una debía rendirse primero. Los segundos pasaron y los nuevos demonios empezaban a acercarse cada vez más.

El metal contra el metal comenzaban a calentarse hasta que por ¿Coincidencia? Las dos saltaron hacia atrás y arremetieron contra los demonios.

-No esperaba tantas sorpresas a estas horas. Masculla Yumiko.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Pregunta bruscamente la Puella Magi que la fulmina con la mirada por un momento y luego miraba a los demonios.

-Sólo pasaba por aquí y me los topé. Responde con suma tranquilidad la pelinegra controlando sus shuriken.

La Puella Magi pelirroja da un salto en el aire y se pone frente a ella. –Estos demonios son míos, así que lárgate antes de que apunte mi lanza a tu trasero.

-Que modales. Susurra la pelinegra y lanza una shuriken. Río por lo bajo al ver como los ojos de la puella magi se abren como platos al sentir como el arma pasa demasiado cerca de su rostro cuando en realidad atravesó un demonio matándolo.

Luego de ello nota que la Soul Gem que debajo del cuello de la chica estaba algo oscura. –Tú gema se está oscureciendo, creo que necesitas mi ayuda…

Más demonios empezaron a rodearlas. La pelirroja aprieta los dientes mueve su lanza preparándola. –Este es mi problema.

-Que con gusto voy a ayudarte. Burla Yumiko y de su mano nace un bastón que luego se convierte en una gran guadaña brillosa. –No me lo agradezcas.

-Haz lo que te plazca.

Ahora mostrando su nueva arma Yumiko blande su gran guadaña, con su mano derecha la hace girar a gran velocidad tirando unos demonios hacia arriba que luego, salta sobre ellos y los termina de partir moviendo el mango con gran habilidad. Cae al suelo y continúa con los que veía. Mientras los hacía pudo estudiar a la Puella Magi que hacía unos momentos quiso atacarla. La forma en que blandía su lanza era impresionante además que tenía la habilidad de doblarla y aumentar su tamaño. Cuando vio con más detenimiento vio que estaba cansada al igual que su Soul Gem se debilitaba. Necesitaba recuperar su magia pero para eso tenía que acabar con todos los demonios.

-Basta de juegos-. Tenía una técnica y debía ponerla en práctica. -¡Hey!

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! Grita la Puella Magi sin siquiera mirarla.

-Ayúdame a agruparlos a todos. Sé que hacer-.

-¿Piensas que voy a creerte?

-¡Es eso o mueres porque te quedas sin magia!

Kyoko Sakura sabía que no le quedaban muchas alternativas. Ya tenía varios cortes y heridas de hacía rato que había peleado con otra onda de demonios. Ahora apenas tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Ahora si llegaba a pasar que esa Puella Magi la atacaba no tendría fuerza para defenderse.

-Qué sea lo que Dios quiera. Susurra para ella misma mirando el cielo solo por un momento.

Entonces su lanza en forma horizontal para formar a los demonios en una fila. Antes de que se desagruparan clava su lanza en el suelo y junta sus manos. Las extiende hacia abajo y de la nada una reja con cadenas rojas aparece delante de ella encerrando a todos los demonios restantes.

-¡¿Ahora qué!? Exclama y de pronto aparece la pelinegra junto a ella.

-Detrás de mí.

Yumiko se arrodilla levemente y empuña sus dos manos. La guadaña vuelve a aparecerle pero esta vez más grande y por la intensidad de su brillo estaba recargada de magia.

-¡Es una lástima que nadie estuvo aquí para ver este final! Sonríe de forma soberbia y prepara su arma.

Y con solo cortar el aire en forma horizontal una gran cuchilla de viento cortante va hacia los demonios partiéndolos en dos para luego desintegrarse dejando a cambio pequeños cubos.

La barrera creada por Kyoko desaparece al igual que el miasma en el que estaban atrapadas. La luna y la oscuridad gobernaron el ambiente nuevamente.

Kyoko estaba exhausta, su poder de magia había llegado al límite. La adrenalina se fue provocando que el cansancio y la debilidad llegaran al instante a su cuerpo. Con su lanza intenta no caerse pero con suerte pudo mantenerse arrodillada. Tenía que atrapar los cubos rápido o si no…

Sintió algo de desesperación cuando ve como la desconocida levantaba los pocos cubos que los demonios habían dejado. ¿Se las iba a quedar? ¿Iba a morir? Si llamaba a Homura o a Mami no llegarían a tiempo.

La Puella Magi se acerca hacia ella con los cubos en una mano y su guadaña en la otra. Kyoko no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva y alistar su lanza. Si tenía poca magia iba a utilizarla para defenderse.

Yumiko se da cuenta del malentendido. -Uy, perdón. No voy a atacarte-. Y con soltar su mano su guadaña desaparece y se arrodilla frente a Kyoko. –Toma.

La pelirroja desvía la mirada. –Te metiste en territorio ajeno y ahora tienes la decencia de darme los cubos que tú obtuviste. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? ¿Matarme después de esto?

Yumiko simplemente pone los ojos en blanco y resopla. –Piensa lo que quieras. Si no las aceptas te mueres. No tienes muchas opciones.

Y así dejó los huevos en el suelo y le da la espalda. para irse.

-Buen trabajo Yumiko. Felicita Kyubey que apareció de la nada.

Ella asiente y lanza una shuriken hacia arriba cortando un cable y así su mochila cae en sus dos manos. Vuelve a tener puesto sus vaqueros, la sudadera negra y el anillo con la piedra gris que vuelve a estar en su dedo anular.

-Buenas noches.

Parece que una nueva Puella Magi había llegado a la ciudad.

* * *

 **Fic nuevo! Esta vez Madoka Magica. Lei muchos fics de este anime y que lástima que no haya tantas historias en español. Espero que este fic le guste a los amantes de esta serie (que es uno de mis favoritos).**

 **Esta historia se establece luego de que Madoka reescribiera el universo. Es decir luego del anime. La comencé a escribir hace tiempo y finalmente decidí publicarla.**

 **Comentarios, críticas son bien recibidas!**

 **¿Qué les pareció mi OC? Ya verán que es un personaje interesante.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Xmena**


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 1_

Sus pasos eran más lentos el día el hoy. En el camino a la escuela no había dejado de pensar en una persona. Una persona sumamente importante para ella que ahora era solo un recuerdo que prometió jamás olvidar. Alguien que decidió sacrificarse y reescribir un mundo en donde las Puellas Magis no tengan que sufrir el horrible destino de convertirse en los espectros contra los que habían luchados. **Las brujas.**

Pero ahora eso ya no existe. La ley "Madoka" provocaba que a partir de la Soul Gem se oscureciera totalmente serías llevada por la ley del ciclo y pudieras descansar en paz.

Todo para ayudar a los demás. Tuvo que sacrificarse provocando en consecuencia que todo el mundo la olvidara.

A excepción de ella. Homura. Que se prometió a si misma que no importara lo que pasara, ella jamás se olvidaría de Madoka y pelearía solo por ella. Teniendo que vivir en esta nueva vida sin su presencia.

Su relación con Mami y Kyoko en esta línea de tiempo definitiva no podía definirla como "amistosa" pero si podía llamarlas sin dudarlo sus aliadas. Juntas luchaban contra los demonios que surgían de las sombras de su ciudad Mitakihara. Últimamente la onda de demonios había crecido mucho más en diferentes lugares alejados entre sí provocando que tuvieran que separarse en varias ocasiones para poder acabar con ellos. Eso fue justamente lo que había sucedido anoche. Una onda de demonios había surgido cerca de la estación del trenes muy alejado de su ubicación y Kyoko, de manera prepotente decidió sin darle tiempo a las demás de considerarlo de ir por su cuenta para acabar con todos ellos. La pelinegra sinceramente pensó que no podría conseguirlo pero aún así decidió que Kyoko asumiera su responsabilidades ante sus decisiones. Por suerte para ambas la onda de demonios fue destruida logrando así que otra noche concluyera para ellas con sus Soul Gem purificadas.

Ya todo era una rutina para ella. Escuela, cazar demonios, escuela, cazar demonios y de vez en cuando compartir una taza de té en la casa de Mami junto a la glotona de Kyoko.

Miró al cielo y sonrió de lado. Tal parecer Madoka estableció un mundo en donde todo sería normal, hasta el momento que tendrían que irse con ella.

Tal cual como sucedió con Sayaka.

Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con Mami que estaba entrando a la escuela hablando con dos de sus compañeras. Sus miradas se encontraron y Mami le sonrió muy alegremente dando los buenos días. Homura simplemente se quedó mirándola hasta que de pronto algo chocó su hombro.

Gruñó con algo de fastidio y giró para ver quién era el/la responsable.

-¡Lo siento! Una chica exclamó totalmente apenada. -No veía por donde iba.

Homura se queda mirándola. Parecía de su edad y se notaba algo nerviosa. La estudiante simplemente siguió su camino dejando a la pelinegra con las palabras en la boca. Al darse cuenta que no era muy importante decidió dejar pasar tal acontecimiento y siguió sus pasos para entrar.

Pero sin dudas pensó que, de todas las veces que repitió la línea del tiempo, nunca había visto a esa chica.

* * *

-Y por eso niñas nunca salgan con un hombre que no sabe exactamente qué tipo de pan tostado quiere…

Homura no se sorprende de los consejos de amor de su pobre maestra ahora soltera. Era ya costumbre escuchar algún tipo de consejo que en su punto de vista no le serviría nunca. Si pudo soportarlo en todos sus viajes y Madoka había decidido dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, ella iba a aceptarlo.

-Bien, ahora… El semblante de su sensei cambia alegremente. –Demos una cálida bienvenida a una nueva estudiante.

Algunos alumnos sueltan suspiros de asombro al ver a la chica pasar al salón.

Homura al verla inmediatamente la reconoció como la chica que se había cruzado en la entrada de la escuela. Era alta, contextura de atleta, cabello negro y largo pero a diferencia del suyo tenía mechas cortas de color rosa y se lo peinaba hacia un lado provocando que un mechón se le metiera en la mitad de su ojo derecho. Sus ojos eran grises como una neblina, porque no podías ver nada a través de ellos. Tenía el mismo uniforme pero un lindo y destacable collar de una cruz con una gema roja que colgaba de su cuello.

Cuando la chica finalmente se para junto a la sensei Saotome. -¿Por qué no te presentas querida?

-Soy Hisawa Yumiko. Se presenta con voz calma. –Me acabé de mudar aquí, espero poder llevarme bien con todos.

Los ojos de ambas se cruzaron. La nueva estudiante inmediatamente desvió la mirada. La mirada era de ignorancia. Había una razón, una razón por la que no quería ver a Homura.

Homura la estudió atentamente y pudo descubrir por qué.

Un anillo con una insignia color plateada brillaba en su dedo anular izquierdo.

No había duda, era un anillo de Puella Magi. La nueva estudiante era una Puella Magi.

Su ceño se frunció y apretó sus puños. ¿Una nueva Puella Magi? ¿En la ciudad? ¿En su escuela? Qué podía significar todo esto. ¿Por qué una Puella Magi vino a Mitakihara?

La siguió con la mirada hasta que encontró su nuevo asiento que estaba en su hilera pero dos asientos más atrás. La primera hora de clase se quedó analizando las múltiples posibilidades. Si esta chica tenía pensado pelear por el territorio o por las Grief Seed de los demonios. Si en todo caso quería acabar con ellas. ¿Será la única Puella Magi nueva en la ciudad? ¿Y si tenía aliadas?

En ningún momento volteó a mirarla. Tampoco quiso establecer una conversación mental con ella. Lo mejor era en ese momento dejar pasar la hora hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de enfrentarse cara a cara. Iba a enfrentarla, no iba a dejar que esta niña haga lo que quisiera. ¿Acaso ella querría ser aliada?

Negó con la cabeza. Le costaría aceptar a alguien nueva en el equipo. Con suerte pudo acostumbrarse a luchar junto a Mami y Kyoko a pesar de tener en su memoria los múltiples viajes que provocó una ligera incomodidad hacia ellas. Pero no tenían la culpa. Ellas no tienen ni idea del anterior mundo en el que vivían. Aunque Homura les relató sobre Madoka, era solo una historia creada por ella, no había pruebas de que realmente Madoka existió, como había dicho Kyubey.

Cuando llega el primer receso muchas estudiantes se sientan alrededor de ella y la invaden de preguntas.

-¿De qué ciudad vienes?

-De una pequeña muy cerca de Tokio.

-Tus ojos son muy hermosos.

-Son de color gris, mi madre los tenía.

-¿Piensas unirte a algún club?

-Tal vez a alguno de deportes…

De una charla a otra Homura logra escuchar al grupo reírse. Entonces dirigió la mirada a Yumiko y nota que estaba desinteresada en responder tantas preguntas. Era el momento.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente de tantas preguntas. Homura habla con voz razonable. –Ven conmigo, te daré un recorrido por la escuela.

Las estudiantes se retiraron dejando a la nueva estudiante y a Homura solas. Ambas se miraron fijamente y la joven en silencio se para de su silla y se dispone a seguirla.

* * *

-¿Lo primero que me mostrarás es la azotea? . Dice Yumiko con algo de sarcasmo.

Homura pone un pie y voltea a enfrentarla. Con su mano hondea su cabello antes de hablar.

-Hablemos sin rodeos ¿De acuerdo?

La nueva estudiante levanta las manos. –Bien, bien ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Homura notó que la joven no parecía tímida o asustada de su enfrentamiento repentino.

-Creo que lo sabes bien ¿Qué haces en Mitakihara?

La niña suelta una risa baja y se lleva las dos manos tras la cabeza. –Y eso que me aposté que no me descubrirías hasta el final del almuerzo.

-Deja de hablar así o me empezarás a caer mal en peor.

-Oh vamos. Intenta calmarla Yumiko sonriéndose. –¿Tú crees que vine a conquistar y despojar a las Puella Magi de aquí?

Homura frunce el ceño mostrando su respuesta., Yumiko resopla y se cruza de brazos resignada. Por lo poco que pudo conocerla Homura pudo percibir que era una chica muy desinteresada y bromista. Y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Por qué todas las Puella Magi solo les importa los territorios? Deberían aprender que hay otros puntos en la vida que llevamos…

-No encuentro otra razón lógica para que una Puella Magi como tú venga a Mitakihara. Es una ciudad pequeña y pacífica. Otra razón que podría ser es que eres del tipo que mata a otras Puella Magi.

 _¿Por qué justamente vino a vivir aquí? ¿Por qué Madoka la metió en esta ciudad?_ Pensó la ex viajera del tiempo. ¿Por qué una chica así de prepotente e desinteresada había llegado a esta ciudad?

Ahora Yumiko alza las cejas. –Oh por favor, ¿No pensarás que vine aquí para…?

Pestañeó y sus ojos se abrieron en señal de que percibía algo. Un sexto sentido le advirtió y desvió su mirada. Otra estudiante estaba escondida tras una de las campanas, parecía que estaba allí analizando la situación.

-De verdad piensan eso…

La vigilante salta con agilidad y cae junto a Homura. Llevaba su cabello rubio atado en dos coletas, tenía gran busto y ojos dorados.

-Me parece lógico que pensemos eso. Dice la recién llegada. –Confiar en una Puella Magi que llega de la nada a nuestra ciudad cuando debería estar en su propio territorio es algo imprudente.

Homura no le había dicho nada a Mami, pero su sempai no era estúpida. Tenía la persuasión de cuando algo estaba fuera de lo normal y había decidido seguirla.

El dúo miró fijamente a la pelinegra con mechas rosas. Se produjo un largo silencio hasta que la adolescente suelta los brazos. –Tiene sentido.

-Ahora creo que vamos por el mismo camino. Se pone un dedo en el labio y sonríe. –Oh, no me presenté, soy Tomoe Mami voy a un año mayor.

-Hisawa Yumiko. Responde la nueva.

-Entonces, Hisawa-san; no molesta que te llame así ¿Verdad?-. Ella no esperó respuesta y siguió hablando. -¿Qué razones te traen a una ciudad como Mitakihara?

-Motivos personales. Responde con firmeza. –Razones que no se relaciona con ustedes o la magia. Aunque tengamos esta "paradoja"-. Hace comillas con sus dedos. –Podemos tener otros asuntos.

-Es entendible.

-No creo que esté diciendo la verdad-. Homura entrecierra los ojos mostrando algo de desprecio que Yumiko lo toma como ofensa. ¿Qué sucesos personales? ¿Qué tiene que hacer realmente en Mitakihara?

-Perdona a Akemi. Mami habla con suavidad poniendo la mano en su hombro. –Es que le cuesta confiar en la gente. Más si…

-Más si es una Puella Magi. Termina la frase la chica de ojos grises. –Desafortunadamente muchas Puella Magi lograron hacer mala fama a todas las demás por sus malas acciones.

Cierra los ojos y suspira. Extiende su mano y su anillo se transforma en una Soul Gem gris tirando a un blanco que era una gema del tamaño de un pequeño huevo. –Miren, no vengo con la intención de atacarlas o conquistar el territorio. Soy una adolescente que por motivos que le pasaron tuvo el destino de mudarse aquí. Tal vez no sea fácil de creer pero es la verdad. Si quieren podemos ponernos de acuerdo sobre los ataques de demonios, pueden vigilarme o estar junto a mí como pegamento si así les conviene, pero les advierto que no pienso irme. Mitakihara es mi hogar ahora. Y si piensan echarme… Yumiko muestra una determinante mirada. –No se los dejaré tan fácil.

Se provoca un profundo silencio, lo único que se llega a oír fue el viento soplando provocando que los cabellos de ambas pelinegras se mecieran. Homura no sabía si realmente debía confiar en ella. Pero debía creer que por alguna razón esta chica había entrado en sus vidas.

Mami fue la que habla. –Creo que quedó todo claro. Y se acerca para extenderle la mano. –Espero que nos llevemos bien Hisawa-san.

-Dime Yumiko por favor. Pide ella estrechándole la mano sin dudarlo. –No me gusta las formalidades.

Mami sonríe con una risita. –Igual que nuestra amiga Kyoko-chan. La rubia se dio cuenta que tal vez Yumiko no entendería. –Es otra Puella Magi amiga nuestra, la conocerás.

Yumiko le devuelve la sonrisa con confianza. Se podía notar su alivio de que al menos una Puella Magi de aquí tratara de arreglar las cosas pacíficamente y con amabilidad.

No como Homura que la miraba fijamente. Por eso, ella decide dar el primer paso y se acerca a extenderle la mano.

-Akemi Homura ¿Verdad?

Homura mira la mano y luego enfoca sus ojos lavanda en ella. –Si llegas a hacer la mínima cosa…

-Soy consciente que puedes matarme.

Yumiko se da cuenta que Kyubey le había dicho lo mismo anoche y reprime la sonrisa al recordarlo.

Homura sintió dureza en sus palabras. Sin duda Yumiko sabía las consecuencias, entonces finalmente le estrecha su mano.

-Justo a tiempo chicas. Choca sus manos Mami y como si lo hubiese calculado el timbre suena. –Porque el receso termino, vamos.

Bajan las escaleras sin apuro y Mami le habla amistosamente. –Yumiko-chan ¿Te gusta el té?

Se veía el inicio de una linda amistad.

* * *

El timbre da por finalizado el día de clases. Yumiko guarda sus cosas con lentitud y cuando ponía su bolso tras el hombro recibe las sonrisas amistosas de sus nuevas compañeras.

-Hisawa-san. ¿No quieres venir al karaoke con nosotras?

Antes de que pudiera articular sus labios la voz de Homura suena en su cabeza mientras pasaba a su lado sin mirarla.

"Te espero en la salida, tenemos cosas que discutir".

Yumiko hace una mueca y responde telepáticamente.

"Bien bien, ya voy".

Y niega la cabeza a sus compañeras. –Lo siento, ya tengo planes. Tal vez para la próxima…

-¿Qué harás Hisawa? Le preguntan con curiosidad.

-Homura me invitó.

Yumiko se va del salón y no puede evitar escuchar a las chicas.

-Woe, la estudiante más popular Akemi Homura la invitó a salir. Que envidia.

 _¿De verdad?_ Se pregunta a si misma yendo a la salida donde efectivamente Homura la esperaba.

-Ya estoy aquí ¿Y Mami? Pregunta mirando a ambos lados.

-Se nos adelantó. Homura empieza a caminar. –Tú sígueme.

Como si tuviera otra opción se pone junto a ella y empiezan a caminar en sumo silencio junto al río mientras el sol bajaba con suma lentitud.

Aunque pensó que era de poca importancia Yumiko no pudo evitar enfocar la mirada en esos lindos lazos rojos que contrastaban con la fría y calma silueta de Homura. La dueña no tarda en darse cuenta y le pregunta. -¿Qué estas mirando?

Yumiko abre los ojos y mueve sus manos defendiéndose. -¡Nada, nada! Solo miraba tus lazos, son bonitos ¿Dónde los conseguiste?

-Una persona muy querida para mí me los dio. Responde mientras tocaba el lazo con una mano y sonrió con nostalgia

-Déjame adivinar. Yumiko empieza a caminar con más prisa llevando su bolso colgando en sus brazos. –Ese ser querido ya no está ¿Verdad? Es lo único que te queda de él.

Homura rompe su semblante frío mostrando sorpresa. Eso fue suficiente respuesta para la nueva estudiante que sonrió con algo de triunfo. –Es que esa sonrisa de nostalgia que pusiste lo demuestra.

Homura desvía la cabeza para esconder su mirada.

–Creo que es algo que tenemos en común. Agrega Yumiko que ahora camina un poco más adelante que Homura.

-¿Tú también perdiste a alguien?

Yumiko no deja de caminar pero Homura puede escuchar que suelta aire con desgano. –Sí.

La pelinegra la alcanza y ve que Yumiko miraba el cielo desinteresadamente mientras que su extraño collar en forma de cruz rebotaba en su pecho. Homura pudo entender de una forma más profunda la simple respuesta de Yumiko. Pero eso no justificaba que ahora confiaría en ella.

-Si tú crees que esta conversación hará que baje defensas…

-¿Vos pensaste que trataba de ganarme tu confianza? Pregunta sin ánimos Yumiko. –Dios Akemi, relájate un poco…

Homura frunce el ceño molesta y decide no hablar más. Ya no era un buen comienzo para las dos.

Yumiko ya se hartaba que los minutos pasaran y no ocurría nada. Hasta que al fin Homura se detiene en medio de un parque, ya faltaba poco para el anochecer. Se quedan unos segundos en silencio hasta que la voz de Mami se escucha en la cabeza de ambas.

"Homura, tuve un pequeño percance con Kyoko, ¿Me ayudas?"

"¿Y dejar a Hisawa sola?" Responde Homura, Yumiko rodea los ojos. "¿No pudiste contactarla a Kyoko telepáticamente?"

"Si, cuando le informé de vernos respondió que antes tenía asuntos pendientes con alguien. Desapareció antes de que pudiera detenerla".

Homura suspira con impaciencia. "Ahora iré"

"Si quieren puedo ayudarlas" Se mete Yumiko.

"No conoces a Kyoko. Además prefiero que te quedes aquí, no tardaremos en encontrarla Mami y yo."

"Perdón Yumiko-chan" Dice Mami.

"No hay problema, me quedaré aquí a esperarlas. Una forma de ganarme la confianza de Akemi" Sonríe ella aunque Homura la mira con poca amabilidad.

-No te muevas.

Homura se va en un trote rápido del parque dejando a Yumiko sola. La pelinegra sonríe mientras la miraba alejarse. Decidida a esperarlas se sienta en un banco y saca su reproductor de música de su bolso y se pone los auriculares para distraerse.

Sintiendo el ruido de su banda de rock favorita cierra los ojos y mece la cabeza disfrutando el sonido. Parecía que la mejor parte de la canción estaba por llegar y cuando parecía que el golpe duro de una batería iba a sonar… sonó pero lo sintió en todo su cuerpo porque una fuerza ajena la tiró al suelo.

Cuando logra reaccionar reconoce a la pelirroja de anoche que estaba sobre ella intentando golpearla.

-Hey ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? Exclama agarrando a la atacante de su sudadera verde tratando de sacársela de encima.

Yumiko puede ver que le responde pero al tener los auriculares puestos no logra escuchar nada. La canción parecía adecuar perfectamente la situación. Aunque no sabía por qué la atacaba, ella no iba a dejársela fácil.

Siente como los nudillos de Kyoko chocan en su boca haciéndole sangrar. Pero ella pone sus manos en el cuello y con suma fuerza logra ella estar arriba y la golpea en la nariz haciéndola sangrar también. Por la gran sacudida un auricular se le cae y logra escuchar su voz.

-No pensé que golpearías tan fuerte. Gruñe con maldad Kyoko.

-Y eso que apenas estoy calentando. Responde Yumiko dispuesta a golpearla nuevamente pero Kyoko atrapa su mano y con la otra le engancha un puño en la mejilla y cae de costado. Ahora eran dos adolescentes rodando en el césped intercambiando golpes e insultos.

-¡Este es el mejor comité de bienvenida que he recibido! Masculla Yumiko luego de varias sacudidas y golpes logra la victoria abrazando de espaldas el cuello de Kyoko con sus brazos mientras con sus piernas abrazaba su estómago ahogándola.

Pero Kyoko gruñe y un brillo rojo la baña. Yumiko siente fuego en todo su cuerpo y se separa inmediatamente.

-¡No vale usar magia! Exclama Yumiko parándose mientras que su contrincante sonríe volviendo a tener su atuendo que eran un short con su sudadera verde. Kyoko, con su dorso se limpia la nariz y ve la sangre pegada en su abrigo. –Ahora verás.

Se abalanza sobre Yumiko y la pelea parecía que iba a tener para rato. La pelinegra estaba de nuevo alzando su puño y cuando estaba por descargar toda su fuerza para desfigurarle la cara una cinta amarilla se enreda en su brazo y la tira hacia atrás. Luego otra cinta se enreda en todo su cuerpo y termina colgando en el aire. Kyoko sufrió el mismo ataque pero terminó colgando de un pie.

-¿Se pueden saber que están haciendo?

Yumiko pudo ver a Mami por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba apoyada sobre el árbol y llevaba una mirada desconcertante en su rostro.

-¡Ella empezó! Grita Yumiko mientras sentía un hilo de sangre caer en su labio. –Estaba sentada y de la nada me empezó a golpear.

-¡Tú empezaste anoche idiota! Exclama Kyoko mientras que un hilo de sangre caía hacia su sien porque estaba boca abajo. –Tendrías que haberme dejado a los demonios.

-¡Si no me metía hubieras muerto! anoche te salvé. No era necesario esta muestra de agradecimiento ¿Sabes?

-Muestra de agradecimiento la mierda. Insulta Kyoko. -¡Intentaba matarte a golpes!

-Y si que te dio buenos resultados ¿He? Se burla Yumiko escupiendo la sangre.

-¡Un momento! Grita Mami callándola a ambas. -¿Ya se conocían?

Kyoko y Yumiko se miran y luego miran a Mami.

-¿Conoces a esta chica Mami?

-¿Está chica es Kyoko? Pregunta Yumiko.

–Dejarlas solas a ustedes realmente si es un problema.

Yumiko mira hacia abajo y ve a Homura cruzada de brazos mirando la situación.

-Antes teníamos que cuidar a Kyoko, ahora debemos controlar que no se mate a golpes con la nueva estudiante.

-¿Y desde cuando son mis niñeras ustedes dos? Kyoko logra soltarse de las cintas y cae de pie al suelo. Mami desenreda las cintas de Yumiko y ella también cae pero tambaleándose levemente. –Nadie les pidió que se entrometieran.

Mami es la última en caer a tierra. Cuando ve que ambas chicas no dicen nada decide intervenir. –Creo que son necesarias las presentaciones ahora.

Yumiko se limpia lo que quedaba de sangre en su labio y Kyoko hizo lo mismo de su frente.

-Sakura Kyoko. Se presenta la pelirroja poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

-Hisawa Yumiko.

-Yumiko es nueva en la ciudad y una Puella Magi también. Habla Mami. –Así que pensamos Homura y yo en reunirnos para conoceros mejor en relación a nuestros poderes.

-¿Está chica va a pelear con nosotras ahora? Pregunta Kyoko bruscamente. –No creo que sea buena idea. Quién sabe si es una Puella Magi que sólo quiere conquistar el territorio y matarnos.

Yumiko alza la ceja. –Quédate tranquila pelirroja. Si hubiese querido matarte ya lo hubiese hecho anoche cuando te caías en desesperación.

-¿Qué dijiste? Pregunta Mami sin entender.

-Kyoko. La mira Homura. -¿Anoche casi caes en desesperación?

Kyoko odió verse así de humillada por esa ingrata. Arrugando su la frente le muestra su puño. -¿Quieres que te rompa la cara?

-No, por favor. No quisiera que tu Soul Gem se oscurezca se nuevo. Provoca Yumiko.

Eso fue suficiente para que Kyoko al instante la esté agarrando de su uniforme y quisiera golpearla. Pero por suerte Mami y Homura lograron separarlas a tiempo.

-Dejen de actuar como niñas estúpidas. Reta Homura esta vez con una voz firme y mira Yumiko. -No es un buen comienzo tú llegada. Más vale que logres comportarte.

Yumiko no pudo evitar gruñirle. Homura no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecha de haberla hecho enojar.

-Ahora serán un equipo. Agrega Mami pero hablando con más suavidad. –Así traten de al menos aguantarse ¿de acuerdo?

-Si. Responden al unísono y se miran por un momento para luego ignorarse.

Homura las mira con poco convencimiento. La tregua no duraría tanto. Pero suspira de nuevo y materializa su Soul Gem.

-Vamos.

* * *

-¿Qué te pareció la ciudad hasta ahora Yumiko-san?

Yumiko mira a Mami. Su atuendo de Puella Magi contrastaba mucho con la noche.

-Muy bonita. Admite ella mirando al frente. –Me gusta que tenga mucha urbanización pero al mismo tiempo se conserven bien los espacios naturales.

-Yo pienso igual. Sonríe Mami parándose junto a ella. –¿Tu ciudad anterior no era así?

La extranjera niega con la cabeza. –No tenía tantos edificios y no tenía tanta tecnología como esta. En mi anterior escuela no estaba hecha de cristal y tampoco los asientos salían del suelo. Era algo pobre si la comparamos con esta ciudad…

-Ni me quiero imaginar en la ciudad que vivías…

Yumiko fulmina a Kyoko con la mirada. La pelirroja le sonríe con provocación mientras sus pies colgaban en el edificio donde las tres estaban paradas.

-Igual, gracias por el pequeño tour. Yumiko se despeja el pelo que caía sobre sus ojos por el viento. –Ahora tengo una mejor perspectiva de todo.

-Espero que te sientas cómoda. Mami toca su hombro aumentando la confianza. –Cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírnoslo.

-A mi no me metas en esto… Interviene Kyoko mientras sacaba el envoltorio de un dulce y se lo ponía en la boca.

-Tranquila que igual tu ayuda no serviría de nada Kyo-Ko-Chan. Separa en sílabas el nombre.

Mami ríe. –Sin duda su relación me hace recordar a la que tenías con Sayaka, Kyoko.

Ambas Puella Magi alzan una ceja. Kyoko decide fijar su concentración en el dulce que masticaba. Yumiko estaba a punto de pregunta quien era Sayaka pero Homura interrumpió.

"Onda de demonios en la zona Noreste, a 200mtrs del centro comercial"

"Enterado, ya vamos." Responde Mami con los ojos cerrados. –Muy bien chicas, el deber llama.

-Ya era hora. Dice Kyoko parándose con su lanza en la mano.

-¿Cómo se trasladan? Pregunta Yumiko.

-Yo por mis cintas. Responde Mami mostrando como con sus cintas se ataban a un edifico. –Nos veremos allá. Y se aleja balanceándose.

Las dos restantes se miran.

-Yo salto edificios. Responde Kyoko y mira a la nueva con tono burlón. –No me digas que tú no tienes como transportarte.

La Puella Magi esperaba una respuesta lógica de Yumiko. Pero ella solo sonríe de lado y sin decir nada más… se deja caer del edificio.

-¡EY! No pudo evitar gritar Kyoko totalmente sorprendida. –¿¡Estás loca!?

Yumiko deja su cuerpo caer. Su cabello volaba y sentía que todo a su alrededor iba muy rápido. Pero ella aúlla de alegría al sentir su cuerpo la adrenalina y cuando su Soul Gem se materializa ya tenía su chaqueta larga puesta y con sus borsegos toca el edificio, toma un impulso y se empuja hacia delante quedando suspendida en el aire. Luego materializando sus shuriken en las manos logra que hagan una onda de empuje y que la dejaran aterrizar en el techo de un edificio mucho más bajo.

Kyoko de pronto estaba junto a ella jadeando tratando de recomponer aire.

-Qué coincidencia. Sonríe Yumiko. –Yo también salto edificios.

Kyoko no sabía si estar molesta o reírse del susto que se había llevado. –Debo admitirlo, me sacaste un buen susto.

Yumiko se ríe y guarda sus shuriken. –Quise darte un susto, se dice que así se gana una amistad.

-¿De donde sacaste esa estupidez? Pregunta Kyoko alzando una ceja. -¿Acaso quieres que seamos amigas?

-No creo que me puedas seguir cayendo mal por mucho más tiempo.

Kyoko se queda unos segundos mirándola. –Eres extraña.

Yumiko alza los hombros y sonríe de lado.

"Oigan, no me digan que ya están peleando de nuevo" Habla Mami.

"¿Qué están haciendo? Vengan en este instante" Ordena Homura.

Intercambian miradas y sin decirse nada saltan por los edificios hasta que llegaron al punto de encuentro.

Yumiko no le fue difícil ubicar a Homura. No cualquier Puella Magi tiene enormes alas blancas. El brillo de estas contrastaban con su atuendo gris y violeta, desde el cielo lograba tener una gran posición para soltar sus flechas mágicas, que eran letales. Yumiko no quiso pensar como se sentiría ser atravesada por ellas.

Mami en cambio estaba en la tierra pero no le iba mal, soltando su boina lograba que varios mosquetes salieran de ella y apuntaba con precisión convirtiendo a demonios en restos de arena.

-Oh, al fin llegaron ustedes dos. Saluda Mami. –Ya pensábamos que se habían peleado otra vez.

-No molestes Mami. Kyoko alarga su lanza y la desfragmenta soltando cadenas de ella.

"¿Por qué no nos muestra tus habilidades Hisawa?"

La pelinegra alza la mirada hacia Homura estaba a pocos metros flotando sobre ella provocándola. Ella sonríe ante la invitación.

–Si ustedes insisten…

Da un salto con un giro en el aire y cae en medio de una onda de demonios. Las tres Puella Magi de Mitakihara observaban mientras vigilaban si algún demonio se acercara a ellas.

-Miren esto. Dice entre dientes. Se arrodilla un poco y con una fuerte sacudida extiende los brazos en diagonal. Seis shurikens se desprenden de ella más rápido que el sonido. Las tres chicas vieron que al instante que cada demonio tenía clavada una shuriken y Yumiko dobla los brazos y como un imán los demonios la rodean a centímetros de ella. Entonces con sus dos shuriken originales en las manos empieza a girar y a girar con tanta rapidez que se forma un remolino blanco-grisáceo que parte como una sierra a las bestias del pecado. Cuando se desvanecen Yumiko frena y se mantiene en pie unos segundos quieta con el aura grisácea aun rodeando su arma y extendiendo sus brazos de nuevo con un pujido de aire las shuriken se eyectan y tritura en pedazos a dos demonios restantes.

-Ta da. Canta Yumiko y hace una reverencia a su pequeño público.

-Impresionante. Adula Mami.

-Presumida. Murmura Kyoko rodeando los ojos.

-Nada mal. Admite Homura lo más bajo posible. Sin duda se trataba de una Puella Magi poderosa, debía tener mucho cuidado de tratar con ella. Se auto impuso la tarea de conocer su forma de pelea y, en caso de poder, encontrar sus debilidades. Para que en caso de algún problema, ella sabría como enfrentarla.

Yumiko les sonríe y con solo levantar las manos las enormes shuriken llegan a ellas. –Son shurikens, puedo manejarlas a mi gusto.

-¿Tienes alguna habilidad más? Pregunta Homura. –Si vas a ser una Puella Magi en Mitakihara debemos conocerte bien para crear estrategias.

-Bueno… Dice Yumiko haciendo desaparecer sus cuchillas. –Hay algo más…

Y como lo recuerda Kyoko la noche anterior un largo mango con una enorme guadaña brillosa nace de su mano. –Tengo esta guadaña, además que puedo hacer que nazca de mi brazo.

-¿De tu brazo? Pregunta Kyoko.

Yumiko muestra su antebrazo otra larga y filosa guadaña se desprende de su piel. –Lo descubrí en una pelea, salvó mi vida.

-Estas llenas de sorpresas Hisawa-san. Dice Mami. -Creo que encajarás muy bien.

-Aun no nos confiemos demasiado. Hondea su cabello Homura. –Apenas es la primera noche, veremos como sigue esto.

La Puella Magi rodea los ojos y resopla. –Como Akemi diga.

Kyoko en cambio se pone un pocky en la boca y juega con su lanza a girarla con una sola mano. –Bueno, no voy a quedarme aquí parada. Hay más demonios rondando.

Homura asiente y con un fuerte impulso de sus alas que aparecieron en su espalda asciende al cielo y se adelanta.

Yumiko se queda mirando su vuelo por unos momentos. Mami pudo leer sus pensamientos.

-Sólo dale tiempo.

Yumiko asiente y trota hacia la pelirroja. -¡Kyoko si mato más demonios en la próxima me convidas un pocky!

-En tus sueños mocosa. Si gano besarás mis pies. Insulta Kyoko y empiezan a saltar juntas los edificios con prisa para matar más demonios. Mami las mira alejarse ríe por lo bajo.

-Esas dos sin duda se harán mejores amigas pronto.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo e introducción de mi OC ¿Qué les parece? No olvides dejar tu comentario!**

 **Si quieren saber, para crear las armas de Yumiko me basé en el personaje de Dante del videojuego DmC (El de PS3) Su guadaña y sus shurikens es clara referencia al personaje al igual que su traje de Puella Magi. Quise hacer un tributo a uno de mis personajes de videojuegos favoritos además de que no quería que tuviera un traje de Puella Magi tan colorido y definido. Quise algo más fácil y sobrio de describir.**

 **Aclaración: Los diálogos están escritos normalmente. Los pensamientos serán escritos en letra tipo cursiva, y las conversaciones telepáticas tendrán comillas para que se note la diferencia.**

 **Gracias NadaOriginal por el primer Review! :D ojala vayamos creciendo en este fanfic y dejen sus comentarios! Esta historia le falta mucho por contar.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima!**

 **Xmena**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Yumiko oficialmente se había unido al equipo. Oficialmente para Mami y Kyoko. Homura sin embargo le tenía el ojo clínico. Estuvo todos los días observando sus movimientos y comportamiento; y aunque odiaba admitirlo Yumiko actuaba como una chica totalmente normal. Iba a la escuela, hacía su tarea y no realizaba otra actividad extra que cazar demonios con ellas. La verdad ya no sabía que más hacer para descubrir alguna actitud sospechosa. La pelinegra debía admitir de Yumiko actuaba como una Puella Magi que cazaba demonios para su propia supervivencia.

Negó con la cabeza. No tenía que afirmar eso tan precipitadamente. No sabía nada de su vida pasada. ¿Cuál habrá sido su deseo para ser Puella Magi? ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón por la que se mudó a Mitakihara? Aunque se lo había preguntado, Yumiko solo le había contestado "razones personales". Eso no era una respuesta que satisfacía a la ex viajera del tiempo. Pero no podía obligarla a que sacara la verdadera razón de su boca. Tenía una vida personal y aunque no quería debía respetarla. Yumiko era una chica que no había aparecido en ninguna de las líneas de tiempo en las que Homura había estado. Así que la pelinegra no tenía ni un conocimiento sobre esta chica. Y no saber nada la ponía tensa. No como Kyoko y Mami que las conocía como un libro abierto aunque ellas concretamente no lo sabían.

Pasando los días y al ver lo rápido que se integraba al equipo, Homura se hacía reiteradamente la misma pregunta por el deseo de saciar su curiosidad. ¿Por qué Madoka envió a Yumiko? No era que culpaba a Madoka por esto... pero era la única razón que encontraba en estos momentos ¿Acaso Madoka había propuesto a Yumiko un camino diferente a la de su anterior universo? ¿Por qué?

-¿Akemi-san?

Se dio cuenta que su mirada se fijó demasiado y que no había escuchado nada de lo que las chicas estaban hablando.

-¿Está todo bien? Pregunta Mami mientras llevaba un bolso al hombro y una bandeja que colgaba de su mano.

-Sí. Contesta en un murmuro acomodando su cabello. -No es nada importante ¿Estamos cerca?

-Parece que sí. La rubia saca un papel algo arrugado de su bolsillo. -Debe ser por esta calle.

-Ne. Llama Kyoko que caminaba con ambas manos tras su cabeza. -¿Están seguras que es buena idea ir a su casa sin avisarle?

-Hace dos semanas que se ha mudado y no le hemos dado una bienvenida como corresponde. Sonríe Mami mostrando su bandeja que por lo que podía percibir la pelirroja debía haber algo delicioso dentro. -No creo que le moleste que pasemos un rato ¿No crees Akemi?

Homura simplemente negó la cabeza dándole la razón a su sempai. Visitar la casa de la recién llegada era su oportunidad de conocerla de forma más privada. Tal vez allí encuentre alguna pista de su vida antes de llegar a la ciudad.

Llegaron a un edificio de departamentos muy similar al de Mami. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la dirección que estaba escrito en el papel que Mami consiguió gracias al consejo estudiantil. Lo primero que notaron era que la música se escuchaba algo fuerte.

-¿Estará montando alguna fiesta? Sonríe Kyoko mostrando su colmillo.

La rubia algo insegura de que si era la verdadera dirección tocó el timbre.

Para sorpresa del trío la música bajó de volumen considerablemente y a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió para mostrar a Yumiko totalmente sudada en un short deportivo y un top, el cabello atado y una toalla colgando de su cuello.

Mami y Kyoko no pudieron evitar sonrojarse de ver a Yumiko en semejante estado.

-¿Cómo descubrieron donde vivo? Pregunta mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la cara. –Buenos días.

-¿Buenos días? Repite Kyoko alzando sus cejas.

Yumiko pestañea sin entender.

-Son las dos de la tarde y pareces que vienes de una maratón.

La chica comenzó a mirar por todas partes para poder averiguar la hora exacta del día. Su mirada de verdadera confusión no tenía precio.

Kyoko no puede evitar reír al ver la reacción de la chica.

-El tiempo pasa cuando uno se divierte supongo. Concluye Yumiko rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Tienes tiempo Yumiko-chan? Pregunta Mami alzando la bandeja.

-Sí, sí. Responde y se pone junto a la puerta invitándolas a pasar. –Pasen.

Las tres chicas terminan de pasar y Yumiko cierra la puerta.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo que no te diste cuenta la hora? Pregunta Homura.

-Terminaba los últimos detalles de la casa. Responde ella apagando el equipo de música. –Finalmente terminé con lo último que era el comedor.

-Te quedó muy lindo. Dijo Mami dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa que fue el primer mueble que Yumiko había colocado. El comedor contaba también con un gran sofá, un sillón y un televisor enfrente y a un lado una puerta de vidrio corrediza que llevaba a un pequeño balcón.

-Hace dos semanas que estas en Mitakihara… Habla Kyoko sentándose sin cuidado en una de las sillas y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa. -¿Y recién terminaste de armar tu departamento?

-Bueno… Escuela, estudio, cazar demonios y entre otras cosas como vagancia no me dieron tiempo. Pónganse cómodas, voy a cambiarme rápido.

Yumiko se va a su habitación mientras Mami saca de su bolso su equipo de té y lo colocaba sobre la mesa junto con la bandeja que al abrirla resultó ser un pastel de fresas y crema que se veía apetitoso junto a otro que parecía ser de chocolate. Al terminar de preparar las tazas Yumiko reapareció con una campera deportiva y por el olor pudieron percibir que se roció mucho desodorante.

Kyoko no pudo evitar sentir agua en la boca. Fue entonces cuando un ruido parecido al de una cañería se escucha en el pequeño salón. Homura y Mami la miran. –Puede ser obvio, pero esta vez no fui yo.

Yumiko estaba abrazando su panza con algo de vergüenza. –Perdón, fui yo.

Homura y Mami rieron por lo bajo. Yumiko abre los ojos sorprendida. Al fin después de dos semanas pude ver a Homura reír por algo que ella dijo.

Era algo minúsculo pero era un gran progreso.

Las cuatro se sentaron y disfrutaron el té con el postre hecho por Mami que estaba delicioso. Kyoko devora su pedazo en dos mordiscones y ya estaba comiendo el segundo.

-¿Cómo conseguiste este departamento Yumiko? Pregunta Mami después de tomar un sorbo de su té. –Es muy lindo y espacioso.

-Era de un familiar mío que lo tenía sin usar. Responde cortando con su tenedor el pedazo de torta. –Los muebles prácticamente también era de él, y me lo dio sin problema alguno. Y se mete el pedazo en la boca y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al sentir el delicioso sabor en la boca. –Que rico esta…

-¿Te falta algo más que ordenar? Pregunta Homura que al parecer no tenía tantos deseos de comer su pedazo.

Yumiko frunce los labios y se rasca la mejilla con su dedo. –Por suerte no... iba a armando la casa a medida que tenía tiempo suficiente.

-Sin embargo eso no explica porque estabas en ropa deportiva y… transpirada.

Yumiko se rasca la cabeza que la sentía fría por el sudor y ríe con nerviosismo. –Si perdón por eso. Salí a correr, llegué y me puse a ordenar. No pensé que tendría visitas, además de que perdí la noción del tiempo.

-¿Te gusta salir a correr Yumiko? Pregunta Mami.

Yumiko asiente con la cabeza. –Me alisté en el club de atletismo hace unos días y se está acercando el torneo intercolegial. Así qué pensaba en prepararme.

-Hey Mami, creo que ya se enfrío el agua que trajiste. Señala Homura.

Mami revisa su tetera. –Es verdad… ¿No molesta si uso la cocina Yumiko?

-En la puerta de allá. Señala la anfitriona. –Siéntete como en casa.

-Gracias. Mami se levanta. -¿Me acompañas Kyoko?

-¿Para qué? Si puedes sola…

-Te daré el pedazo más grande del otro pastel que traje.

Kyoko se levantó de un salto.-Te sigo.

Yumiko no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo mientras las dos chicas se iban. Termina de comer el su pedazo con muchas ganas. No se daba cuenta del hambre que tenía. Homura la miraba fijamente.

-¿Por qué te anotaste en un club de la escuela?

-¿Y por qué no? Responde Yumiko cruzada de brazos. –Si los clubes están para eso.

-Tú sabes lo que me refiero. Homura se planta seriamente. –Somos Puella Magi, no podemos desperdiciar nuestro tiempo en clubes deportivos o en salidas. No somos como las demás chicas, tenemos una responsabilidad

-No somos como las demás chicas es verdad. Pero no significa que deba privarme de cosas que me gustan.

-¿No ves que no tiene sentido? Yumiko nota que Homura trataba de hablar lo menos tensa posible. –No somos humanas, nuestra alma no está en nuestro cuerpo.

Yumiko baja la mirada y frunce el ceño. -Tal vez no esté en nuestro cuerpo. Alza la mirada y se enfoca. –Pero yo siento con este cuerpo. Río, lloro, transpiro con este cuerpo. Ése es tu problema Akemi. Se desahoga la pelinegra. –Vives como un estuche que necesita baterías, deberías empezar a disfrutar más de la vida… aunque la vida nos fue injusta a todas.

Homura se enoja mostrando los dientes. No tenían mucho más tiempo para seguir discutiendo. -Se ve que nunca llegaremos a estar de acuerdo entre nosotras.

-Se ve que no. Concuerda la deportista. –Y si te hace sentir mejor, pensaba dejar el club después del torneo. Solo participo porque quiero romper el record escolar. Luego de eso lo dejo.

Homura alza una ceja sorprendida. Yumiko se sintió bien ante esa reacción.

-Así que te enojaste innecesariamente. Concluye.

-Ya llegamos. Anuncia Kyoko. -¿Dónde está el postre que prometiste Mami?

* * *

 _-¿Onii-chan?_

 _Yumiko entrecierra los ojos y logra verlo mejor. Un chico mayor que ella estaba parado en el medio de la calle sin moverse._

 _-Onii-chan ¡Sal de ahí!_

 _Pero el chico no se movía del sitio. Solo estaba allí mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡MUEVETE!_

 _Escucha la bocina aguda de un gran camión. Se estaba acercando._

 _Pero cuando intenta hacer algún movimiento para salvarlo sus oídos se tapan. Sólo escucha el palpitar de su corazón y no pudo evitar ver como el camión pasa por encima de su hermano matándolo._

 _-¡TAKERU!_

Se levanta con un gran respingo tirando la sábana. Su cuerpo transpiraba mucho y sentía lágrimas nuevas cayendo de sus ojos. Toca el corazón con su mano para intentar calmarlo ya que latía con tanta prisa que le dolía.

-Por dios… Suspira tratando de controlar su respiración y cierra los ojos. –Dios…

Cuando se recompone logra reconocer que estaba acostada en el sofá del comedor junto a la sábana que justo había tirado.

Se limpia el agua que tenía bajo la nariz, se levanta con sumo cuidado y se dirige al comedor. Se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver a Kyoko durmiendo en el sillón con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Mira la noche a través de la ventana que estaba sobre Kyoko. Realmente necesitaba un reloj, estaba perdiendo toda la noción del tiempo. No sabía si era de noche o era de madrugada. Ni siquiera tenía el celular para verificarlo.

Antes que nada se va a al baño con rapidez para lavarse la cara. No quería arriesgarse a que Kyoko se levantara y la viera así. Luego un poco más tranquila va hacia la cocina y abre la heladera quedándose confundida. Quedaban dos pedazos del postre que había dejado Mami… y antes había diez.

-Kyoko se comió todo. Susurra más sorprendida que molesta y sale de la cocina con el pedazo más grande en la boca y las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones holgados que usaba para dormir.

Tratando de no hacer ruido entra a su habitación. Consistía en una cama simple, el armario y en la otra pared un escritorio con estantes encima para sus libros. Al final había otra puerta corrediza y camina hacia allí, que, al acercarse encuentra una soga transparente que colgaba junto a la puerta. Tira de ella y de la nada desciende una escalera caracol sobre sus pies. Con las pantuflas puestas y el pedazo de torta que se hacía saliva en su boca sube los escalones y abre la compuerta que había al llegar. Saca la cabeza y siente el suave viento primaveral en su cabello antes de subir completamente y mirar la hermosa vista nocturna de la ciudad que la azotea que su apartamento el ofrecía.

Siente un leve escalofrío por su cuerpo por el repentino cambio de temperatura pero se acostumbra. Camina hacia el borde y se sienta abrazando sus rodillas. Cuando al fin se sintió libre muerde su postre haciendo que el pedazo que sobresalía de su boca cayera en su mano, siente una gran satisfacción por el sabor a chocolate deslizándose por su paladar.

Se siente más despierta cuando poco a poco los recuerdos aparecieron en su mente. Recuerda que después de que Mami y Kyoko habían regresado con el té estuvieron charlando un rato más hasta que Kyoko no aguantó la ansiedad y quiso usar su Play Station. Yumiko logró aguantarse la tentación de jugar con ella ya que tenía a Mami y a Homura de invitadas. Pero ellas al poco tiempo se fueron. Yumiko no pudo olvidar la intensa mirada que Homura le había mostrado antes de irse.

¿Qué tenía que hacer para ganarse su confianza? Ya pasaron 2 intensas semanas en las que compartían el mismo aula de día y combatían demonios de noche. Prácticamente conocía todos sus movimientos y horarios. ¿Qué le faltaba?

Luego de eso se había sentado junto a Kyoko y jugaron al Dragon Ball. Yumiko sonríe al recordar que ella había ganado las primeras dos peleas logrando enojar a la pelirroja. Cuando ganó la tercera y se burló, Kyoko se tiró sobre ella y empezaron a pelear sobre el sofá nuevo.

Al parecer Kyoko no tenía intención de irse sin ganar al menos una partida. Yumiko había accedido sin antes de darse un baño porque tenía aun el sudor de lo que había corrido. Cuando había regresado y se había sentado en el sofá la pelirroja decide ir a la cocina a buscar otro pedazo del pastel que Mami había dejado antes de empezar a jugar de nuevo.

El cómodo sofá la tienta a acostarse y sentir lo suave que era. Sin duda la ducha le había relajado todos los músculos y sentía que ya no podía mantener los párpados abiertos por mucho más.

Supongo que allí se había quedado dormida porque no recordaba nada después. Y luego despertó de esa manera. Esa pesadilla se sintió tan real que al solo recordarla le provocó un nudo en la garganta provocándole dificultad al tragar.

Traga a duras penas y escucha una voz familiar.

-Despertaste al fin.

Yumiko distingue la cabellera pelirroja en la compuerta abierta.

-Desperté al recordar que te dejé sola con todo ese postre en la heladera. Suerte que pude salvar dos pedazos. Yumiko levanta el pequeño pedazo que le quedaba en la mano.

-Solo uno de hecho. Kyoko levanta su mano mostrando lo que era la última porción y se lo pone entero en la boca y salta poniendo los pies en el cemento. –No sabía que tenías esta escalera.

-Estoy llena de sorpresas. Cierra los ojos sonriendo.

-Deja de hacerte presumida. Gruñe Kyoko poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

-Es un pasadizo que tiene mi habitación ¿Genial no? Corrige Yumiko.

La pelirroja se acerca y se sienta dejando un pie adentro de la azotea y el otro colgando a la calle.

Se provoca un silencio mientras el viento movía sus cabellos. Yumiko siente frío en el torso ya que llevaba una musculosa corta mostrando su vientre, pero empieza a hablar.

-Lamento por quedarme dormida.

-No me importó en realidad. Alza los hombros Kyoko sin mirarla.

-¿Fuiste tú la que me puso una sábana?

Yumiko nota que la expresión de Kyoko cambia y trataba de ocultarlo. Yumiko sonríe riendo entre dientes. –Gracias.

Kyoko simplemente volvió a alzar los hombros mostrando que no tenía la mínima importancia. Yumiko sonríe para sus adentros. Kyoko nunca admitiría ese buen acto que hizo. En las últimas dos semanas la estuvo conociendo mejor y descubrió que aunque se mostrara dura y egoísta, en su interior tiene buenas intenciones y pensaba en los demás. –¿Qué haces aquí Kyoko? ¿No tienes adónde ir?

-No a un lugar en específico. Duermo en hoteles o en la casa de Mami. Una vez intenté dormir en la casa de Homura… no gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Es extraña. Tiene habitaciones grandes pero con muchos relojes y péndulos. Además nunca congenio bien con ella en cosas de la casa.

Yumiko se cruza de brazos para darse más calor. –Yo en cambio no tengo un reloj de pared en la mía y nunca se la hora.

-¿Por qué no le pides uno a ese familiar tuyo?

Yumiko se pone triste al instante y se abraza las rodillas. -¿Te puedo contar un secreto?

-Como quieras. Kyoko se pone las manos tras la nuca.

-No existe tal familiar. Vivo por mi cuenta

-¿En serio? La pelirroja alza las cejas. –Entonces… ¿Tus padres…?

-Muertos. Vivía con mi hermano pero falleció también. Ahora aprendo a valerme por mi misma.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo. Kyoko saca unos Pockys de su bolsillo y se mete uno en la boca. -¿Quieres?

La pelinegra saca uno de los palillos con chocolate y se lo mete en la boca. -¿Tú también perdiste a tu familia?

-Todos ellos.

-No me imaginé que tendríamos eso en común.

La pelirroja mordió su pocky. –No es algo que me sorprenda en realidad. Somos Puella Magi y a consta de ello siempre habrá muertes que no podremos salvar.

-No pensé que te escucharía hablar así. ¿Tú piensas igual que Homura? ¿Que al ser Puella Magi "zombies" no deberíamos hacer cosas que hacen chicas de nuestra edad?

Kyoko frunce el ceño. –Yo vivo solo para mí y nadie más así que soy culpable de todo lo que me pasa. Así que no me afecta en lo absoluto que mi alma ya no esté en mi cuerpo.

-¿Así que matas demonios solo para resguardar tu alma?

-Mirándolo de esa manera sí… pero admito que desde que me junto con Mami y Homura he empezando a matar demonios también en un sentido más justiciero. ¿Tú en qué sentido lo ves?

Yumiko alza los hombros y se termina su primer pocky. –Si dejo de cazarlos mi Soul Gem se oscurece y muero ¿Qué opciones me quedan? La vida es algo que quiero preservar.

Kyoko mira con curiosidad a Yumiko. Le extendió la caja para que sacara otro pocky. Al parecer la conversación se estaba haciendo más íntima así que la pelirroja no pudo resistir en hacerle una pregunta. –Hey…

Los ojos grises se enfocan en ella. -¿Nunca llegaste a un punto en que pensaste en mandar todo a la mierda y terminar el sufrimiento?

-¿Te refieres al suicidio?

-Si… dejar que tu Soul Gem se consuma.

Yumiko se tira acuesta boca arriba y mira las estrellas. –Se me ha pasado por la cabeza sí… pero pienso que hay que seguir adelante, aferrarme a las cosas buenas y que la vida continúa a pesar de todo. Si hubiese dejado que mi Soul Gem se consumiera ante la muerte de mi hermano, no las hubiese conocido y no estaría hablando contigo ahora.

-Eres muy positiva ante la realidad. Sonríe Kyoko incrédula -¿Cómo murió tu hermano?

Se queda mirando el cielo unos segundos antes de encontrar respuesta. –Lo atropelló un camión.

Kyoko siente una gran incomodidad y ya no sintió problema también en compartir su historia. –Yo también tenía una hermana.

-¿Y qué pasó con ella?

Kyoko no se imaginó que iba a ser tan abierta con Yumiko. Le contó todo su pasado inclusive lo que pasó con Sayaka, Yumiko escuchó con extrema atención y compartió su punto de vista que era muy parecido al de ella. Debatieron sobre muchas cosas incluso en un momento rieron. Yumiko en cambio le contó sobre su vida con su hermano mayor que para ella era su vida y su figura a seguir. Pero ahora que no estaba con ella, se sentía desviada y a veces le costaba tomar responsabilidades por si misma ya que él la cuidaba en todo momento.

Cuando Kyoko puso la mano en el paquete para sacar otro Pocky supo que estaba vacío. Se lo habían comido todo y ahí se percató de que estuvieron un largo rato charlando.

"Yumiko, Kyoko. Nos vamos de cacería. Nos vemos en el punto de encuentro".

La voz de Mami retumba en sus cabezas y se levantan de mala gana.

-Ya se hizo la hora de ir a cazar demonios. Señala Yumiko. –No sé exactamente la hora pero supongo que debe ser más de medianoche.

-Puedo aprovechar y sacarle más comida a Mami después de la cacería. Kyoko frota sus manos por su plan. –Ah y Yumiko…

La pelinegra se sorprende. Nunca la había llamado por su nombre hasta hoy.

-Ignora a Homura. Tendrá una personalidad de mierda pero aunque odie admitirlo es buena persona. Si tienes cualquier problema házmelo saber ¿Bien?

Para su sorpresa Yumiko se acerca a ella quedando a pocos centímetros con una mirada de confusión y le susurra. -¿Acaso tu eres…?

Kyoko se pone roja de la vergüenza y la empuja con una mano hacia atrás. -¡Claro que no estúpida!

La pelinegra ríe con ganas y con el índice empuja su frente. –Sólo bromeaba Kyoko. Gracias. Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa por esta noche.

Kyoko se queda unos segundos y decidió vengarse de la broma que le había dicho. Le sonríe mostrando su filoso colmillo. -¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu eres…?

-¡Idiota claro que no!

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo. Aprovecho a aclararles a los lectores que este fic no será Yuri (Mil perdones al fandom del yuri) pero esta historia se enfocará más en las Puellas Magi y en la historia que se aproxima que si le dan una oportunidad no se arrepentirán.**

 **Más contenido de mi OC. Les parece interesante? No olvides dejar review, follow, fav o lo que sea!**

 **Nos veremos en la próxima actualización. Que será muy pronto ya que este fic tiene capítulos ya escritos que solo faltan editarlos.**

 **Más oportunidad para los Fics de Madoka Magica en español!**

 **Saludos y hasta la próxima!**

 **Xmena**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Kyoko mira el reloj que colgaba en medio del parque. No se le iba a ser tarde si caminaba hacia allá. Lo reconsideró una vez más y vio sus opciones: estaba aburrida, no tenía nada que hacer y una sensación familiar aparece en su estómago.

-Allá habrá comida. Razona y con un salto se paró del banco y empieza a caminar subiendo una calle empinada para luego estar pasando junto a un arroyo y un camino arboleado.

De pronto empieza a oír gritos y aplausos a lo lejos. No debía estar lejos de la escuela. Algunos estudiantes o familiares caminaban junto a ella. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en el festival deportivo de la escuela Mitakihara.

Cuando entró muchas estudiantes la miraron de reojo. Kyoko era la única chica sin uniforme en todo el campus, era normal que pensaran algo de ella. Los únicos invitados que estaban eran padres o familiares mayores… ya que chicas de su edad tendrían que estar con el uniforme correspondiente si provenían de otro colegio.

Con mucho desinterés pone las manos en los bolsillos y camina sin dirección aparente.

"¿Mami?" Llama telepáticamente.

"¿Kyoko? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Estoy en tu escuela, ¿Dónde están?"

Siguiendo las indicaciones que le da Mami camina hacia la pista de atletismo que se situaba detrás del edificio. Con solo esforzar la vista encuentra a Mami levantando su brazo. Llevaba su uniforme deportivo pero a diferencia de otras estudiantes no estaba en competencia.

-Kyoko, que alegría verte.

-¿No compites? Pregunta Kyoko sin sacarse las manos de los bolsillos.

Niega con la cabeza. –Ayudé con la organización y la agrupación de los cursos así que tengo calificación suficiente. ¿Quieres té?

Mami saca el termo y sirve en dos tazas de plástico que Kyoko toma con gusto. -¿Las demás?

-Homura está allá. Señala hacia el estadio. –Salto en alto.

-No me imagino a Homura compitiendo.

-¿Por su habilidad atlética?

-No la imagino haciendo otra que no sea matar demonios.

Mami ríe por lo bajo. –Yumiko en cambio está allá…

Ambas observaron a la pelinegra que estaba en la zona de partida de la carrera de 100 metros llanos. Estaba terminando de entrar en calor haciendo movimientos repetitivos de piernas y brazos para luego acomodar su taco y prepararlo para la salida.

Para Yumiko no era la primera vez que competía en una carrera. Recuerda muchas... demasiadas veces que había competido. Por esa misma razón no debería estar nerviosa. Pero desde que se había levantado esta mañana una sensación de incomodidad y de nervios no la habían dejado en paz.

-¿Nerviosa Hisawa-san?

Yumiko ve a una de sus compañeras de clase que tenía ojos esmeraldas al igual que su cabello. La reconoció al instante, sabía quién era por la historia que Kyoko le había contado de Sayaka.

-Sólo un poco Shikuzu. Pero por favor llámame por mi nombre.

-Perdón… Yumiko-chan. Le costó decir. –Ya verás que te irá genial.

-Gracias, corre lo mejor que puedas.

Hitomi sonrió con desgano. –No creo que me vaya tan bien, yo voy a clubes de té y de arte. Además…

Yumiko dejó de escuchar lo que su compañera decía. Su mirada se centró en un grupo de estudiantes de otro colegio que estaban conversando entre ellas, pero una en particular llamó bastante su atención. Por lo poco que le habían contado sus compañeras del club de atletismo esa chica era la más rápida de la otra escuela. Tenía una excelente marca.

Y Yumiko quería romper esa marca además de la marca de su propio colegio.

Trató de mirarla fijamente pero de forma disimulada para poder identificarla mejor. Cabello atado a una cola de caballo castaño claro acompañado con ojos color miel. De pronto siente un gran estremecimiento.

-¿Yumiko? Hitomi le toca el hombro para que reaccionara. –Nos están llamando a la partida.

-Si…

-¿A quién mirabas?

-A nadie. Desvía la cabeza y avanza más rápido para que no volviera a preguntarle.

Las alistan en sus andariveles correspondientes. Logra ver por el rabillo del ojo que esa chica estaba alistada también. Correría con ella.

Pensó mirando el cielo. _Sólo concéntrate, corre, termina y caminas hacia otro lado._

"Buena suerte Hisawa-san."

La voz de Mami la exalta levemente pero sonríe al reconocerla.

"Gracias Mami."

"Sakura-san está conmigo también."

"No me metas en la conversación."

"¿Viniste a verme Kyoko?"

"Solo porque tenía hambre, pero aprovecho a decirte que si no ganas me comeré tu porción."

"No me subestimes y si te comes mi pedazo la pagarás caro."

"Dejen de hablar telepáticamente en forma abierta. Me desconcentran."

"¿Homura?" Pregunta Yumiko. "No sabía que estabas presente, mucha suerte."

La corredora no escucha respuesta de Homura, pero no le importó. La conversación se terminó y ella se prepara junto a las nueve corredoras restantes.

-En sus marcas…

 _Como extrañaba esto._

-Listas…

La bala de la pistola hace estallido marcando la salida y todas las estudiantes salen disparadas.

-¡Corre más rápido Yumiko! Grita Kyoko levantándose de su asiento. -¡Vamos gana, idiota!

-Kyoko-chan, cálmate un poco. Pide Mami. –Llamas la atención….

Efectivamente todas las personas que estaban alrededor la miraban de forma extraña pero Kyoko les prestaba atención en lo absoluto.

-¡Corre Yumiko! Mami no puede evitar y alza la voz también.

Homura voltea por un momento a ver la pista. Pero no muestra gesto alguno.

La carrera termina en aplausos y gritos de alegría. Yumiko termina agotada y y trata de respirar por la nariz intentando recuperarse. Levanta la mirada y encuentra a su competidora que miraba el suelo apoyando sus manos en las rodillas.

¿Había ganado? Algo que había aprendido era siempre debía mirar al frente a la hora de correr.

Segundos después el locutor del encuentro anunciaba que ella había salido en primer lugar rompiendo la marca escolar por dos segundos.

Derrotando a la mejor corredora de la otra escuela.

Los gritos de ovación y aplausos por todas las compañeras de la escuela no tardaron en llegar. No solo había ganado una de las pruebas más importantes del torneo sino que había dejado una marca histórica para la escuela.

Pero Yumiko miró a su contrincante que a pesar de no querer demostrarlo su rostro mostraba derrota.

 _Ignórala, no vayas…_ Se dice a ella misma pero se dio cuenta que su piernas funcionaban por sí solas.

-Buena carrera.

La chica levanta la vista y sonríe de lado. –Igualmente, eres rápida. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Dime Yumiko.

-Yumiko. Soy Ayane. Y se estrechan las manos más tiempo de lo normal. –Me tengo que ir con mi hermana, fue un placer.

-Igual.

-Ojalá volvamos a competir. Prometo que la próxima vez no perderé.

-De acuerdo. Sonríe Yumiko, se la queda mirando al alejarse y suspira.

"¿Qué te quedas mirando?"

"Ya déjala Kyoko"

Yumiko rodea los ojos. "Kyoko solo esta así porque no podrá comerse mi pedazo, merezco doble porción Mami"

"Por supuesto Hisawa-san"

"¡¿Qué!?" Exclama Kyoko en sus mentes. "¡Claro que no!"

"¡Ya cállense!"

"¿Por qué agregan a Homura en estas conversaciones?"

"Aunque no lo creas es divertido hacerla enfadar"

"Dejen a Akemi-san competir tranquila. Yumiko, ven con nosotras a festejar tu triunfo"

Al querer salir de la pista muchas estudiantes la rodearon para felicitarla y pedirle fotos. Yumiko amablemente aceptó las felicitaciones y dejó que se sacaran fotos con ella. Amaba la atención, eso no lo iba a negar. Luego de recibir todo el elogio y las fotos, Yumiko se dispone a ir a las tribunas hasta que escucha un gemido de dolor proveniente de Hitomi.

Un profesor estaba revisándole el tobillo y al parecer no eran buenas noticias.

-Creo que se me torció el tobillo en la carrera.

El profesor sugiere de llevarla a la enfermería pero no podía abandonar su puesto. Viendo que Yumiko estaba más a mano le pidió si podía escoltarla hasta allí.

La adolescente de mechas rosas no tuvo opción y cargó a Hitomi en su espalda.

-No tienes por qué llevarme así Yumiko…

-No hay problema Hitomi.

Cuando la llevó a la enfermería que se ubicaba en el primer piso se despide con una reverencia de la enfermera y se cruje el cuello. –Estoy cansada, debería ir ya con Mami antes de que esa pelirroja se coma mi postre.

Baja las escaleras haciendo ruido. Solo tenía que bajar al primer piso, pasar por el pasillo e ir a las escaleras que la llevaban a la planta baja. Sencillo, pero se mantuvo en pie con la mano en la baranda. No sabía porque se sentía extraña, tenía una sensación de peligro en su cuerpo.

-Es sólo un pasillo… Se susurra así misma y se dispone a pasarlo ignorando por primera vez en mucho tiempo su sexto sentido.

Apenas da dos pasos el pasillo explota.

* * *

-¡Aquí Homura!

La ex viajera del tiempo distingue a Mami y se dirige hacia ella. –Tomoe-san.

-Escuché que ganaste también. felicitaciones. Hay posibilidad de que nuestra escuela gane.

Homura no hace caso a la felicitación. -¿Y Hisawa?

-Tranquila, fue a llevarla a esa chica Hitomi a la enfermería. Responde con mala gana Kyoko y se pone las manos en la cadera. –Todavía sigues desconfiando de Yumiko, ya hace más de un mes que esta con nosotras, deberías tratarla mejor ¿Sabes?

-Tengo mis razones para desconfiar Kyoko. Solo dice Homura sin mirarla.

-¿Cuáles razones?

Homura estaba a punto de decir algo pero el fuerte ruido de una explosión la interrumpe.

-¿Qué fue eso? Pregunta Mami algo asustada.

-¡La escuela está explotando! Grita un estudiante.

Muchos estudiantes empiezan a gritar y a correr de un lado a otro desesperados. Los profesores empezaron a evacuar con la mayor calma a todos los invitados y alumnos. El locutor comenzó a hablar por los parlantes pidiendo que mantuvieran la calma y abandonaran la institución.

-¿Yumiko no estaba allá? Pregunta Kyoko.

-¡Miren! Señala Mami.

Las tres miran en los cristales del primer piso, uno de ellos se había roto y salía humo y de la nada ven a Yumiko corriendo mientras que cada sector del camino explotaba dejando escombros y mucho humo. Fue por un segundo y la perdieron de vista, había desaparecido.

-¡Yumiko!

"Hisawa ¿Estás bien?" Homura intenta preguntar telepáticamente, pero no hubo respuesta. –Vamos.

Las tres chicas mágicas corrieron a la escuela empujando a los civiles.

"Yumiko ¡Yumiko! Responde maldición" Masculla Kyoko mirando el pasillo que estaba destrozado con leves llamas.

-Tuvo que haber saltado del edificio, no veo otra alternativa. Supone Homura mirando que el vidrio que daba al final del pasillo tenía un agujero que no pareció haber sido provocado por la explosión.

-¿Entonces dónde está? Pregunta Mami preocupándose. -¡Yumiko!

De pronto una débil voz suena en sus mentes.

"Chicas…"

"¡Yumiko! ¿Dónde estás?" Pregunta Kyoko tratando de no mostrarse preocupada.

"En el árbol"

Las chicas intercambian miradas y voltean para ver un alto y fuerte árbol. Una mano sale del follaje y luego todo el resto del cuerpo.

Intentó caer de pie pero terminó cayendo de cola y masculla. –Mierda.

-¿Estás bien? Mami se acerca e intenta levantarla. Se veía sucia y con algunos cortes que sangraban en su cuerpo.

-Estoy bien… solo algo sorprendida. Yumiko logra pararse con su ayuda.

-¿Qué pasó?

Yumiko cuenta con detalles lo que sintió apenas dejó a Hitomi en la enfermería.

-No tiene sentido. Piensa Mami. -¿Quién pondría explosiones allí?

-Tal vez alguien que no quería a Yumiko viva… o algunas de nosotras.

-¿Piensas que esto lo hiso una Puella Magi, Homura? Pregunta Yumiko.

-¿Podemos hablar de eso después? Se mete Kyoko y materializa su Soul Gem. –Porque tenemos compañía.

Las cuatro ven como una gran cantidad de demonios nacían del suelo como por arte de magia y se disponía a hacer destrozos. Los humanos comunes no podían verlos pero padecían de sus poderes.

-¿Qué es esto? Exclama Yumiko tratando de mantenerse de pie sola. –Los demonios no aparecen cuando hay gente y menos de día…

-No hay tiempo de pensar en eso. Dice Homura y materializa su Soul Gem. –Acabemos con ellos, luego buscaremos al responsable.

Las tres Puella Magi de Mitakihara estaban vestidas. Mami se acerca a Yumiko al ver como hilos de sangre caían de los pequeños cortes de sus brazos y piernas.

-¿Puedes con esto Hisawa-chan?

Yumiko ríe y sonríe de forma orgullosa. –Ya deberías conocerme…

De un destello gris ya estaba con traje de Puella Magi. Mami no iba a poder discutirle de que se quedara fuera de esto.

Sin intercambiarse miradas dan extensos saltos a diferentes direcciones y empiezan a pelear. Yumiko decidió esta vez usar su guadaña por la cantidad de demonios ensimismados entre ellos. Sus movimientos y piruetas que hacía con su cuerpo eran impresionantes. Algo que compartía con Kyoko ya que su arma era una lanza que se desfragmentaba.

-¡Hay que poner a salvo a los civiles! Alejarlos.

-Estando dentro del miasma de los demonios lo único que podemos hacer es matarlos. Los humanos no pueden vernos ahora Mami. Explica Homura tirando a una velocidad increíble flechas que desintegraban a los demonios en un segundo.

Yumiko partía a los demonios uno por uno pero se sorprendía al ver que no se terminaban pero los cubos que dejaban era algo que no iba a desperdiciar.

Giraba su filosa guadaña plateada con una sola mano y luego por sorpresa saca su guadaña extra de su antebrazo atravesando a un demonio que apareció de pronto frente a ella.

-Jah. Ríe. –No pueden contra…

No pudo terminar de hablar. Sus ojos se centraron en dos jóvenes que la estaban mirando fijamente desde afuera de la onda de demonios. Altas, de cabello castaño claro y uniforme deportivo. No podía equivocarse.

 _Pueden verme. Saben que estoy peleando contra los demonios._

De pronto las dos chicas le sonríen. Pero no parecida una sonrisa de ánimo, parecía… ¿Malvada?

-¡Hey!

Yumiko es enredada en unas cadenas y la empujan del lugar con violencia salvándola de que unos demonios la asesinaran.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¡No te distraigas idiota!

Kyoko estaba de espaldas a ella y unió su lanza nuevamente. Yumiko parecía que todavía no volvía al mundo real.

-¿Acaso quieres que te maten? ¡Muévete!

La pelinegra se sacude la cabeza y se para materializando su guadaña. –Lo siento.

-Se ve que no estás concentrada.

Las dos unen sus espaldas y atraen a los demonios.

-Hoy no es mi día en lo absoluto. Masculla la guerrera y con un grito entra al ataque.

* * *

No supieron cuánto tiempo había pasado pero al fin pudieron asesinar hasta el último ser maligno que presenciaba la escuela.

Las cuatro respiraban entrecortadamente y tenían leves heridas. La lucha había sido un éxito. Fue la onda de demonios más numerosa que habían enfrentado hasta ahora.

Mami fue la primera en volver a la normalidad, Kyoko y Yumiko la siguieron y se juntaron con Homura. La escuela estaba totalmente vacía y el sol se estaba escondiendo mostrando tonos anaranjados. Recogieron todos los cubos y se los repartieron de manera equitativa purificando sus Soul Gems.

-Kyubey. Llama Homura en voz alta. -¿Qué fue todo esto?

La pequeña criatura roja aparece de una sombra mostrando sus fuertes ojos rojizos. Kyoko y Yumiko se preguntaron desde cuando estaba Kyubey observándolas.

-La verdad no lo sé. Nunca presentí esta gran carga de oscuridad. Me agarró desprevenido.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible una carga de tanta oscuridad en nuestra escuela? Pregunta Mami preocupada. –Además de día. No tiene sentido.

-Yo no creo que haya sido una carga de oscuridad.

-¿Qué piensas Akemi? Pregunta Kyoko poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Alguien con suficiente poder mágico los trajo hasta aquí.

-Un momento… Habla la nueva estudiante. –¿Dices que una Puella Magi pudo haber hecho esto?

-La explosión en el pasillo de la escuela no fue causado por un demonio. Afirma la ex viajera del tiempo. –Fue hecho con magia, al igual que el miasma. Todo fue hecho con magia.

-Me cabe la posibilidad de que Homura tenga razón. Concuerda Kyubey sentándose junto a las piernas de Mami. –Se ve que una Puella Magi está aquí y no está de nuestro lado.

-¿Pero cuál es su objetivo? Si todas nosotras peleamos por lo mismo. Piensas Mami llevándose la mano a la pera pensativa.

En cambio Kyoko miró a Yumiko con sonrisa burlona. –Tal vez es alguna Puella Magi de la ciudad de Yumiko.

-¿Qué dices con eso Kyoko?

-Que tal vez alguna chica quiere matarte provocando esto. Se ve que te odian Yumiko.

-Ya cállate. Reta la nombrada pegándole en el brazo con su puño.

-Podría ser una posibilidad. Dice Homura mirándola fijamente. –Yumiko…

-Ya les digo que no. No tuve compañeras o Puellas Magi aliadas o conocidas. Siempre trabaje por mi cuenta.

-Entonces demos por descartada esa idea. Mami concluye la conversación.

El sol se terminó de esconder dando inicio el anochecer.

-Creo que iré a casa chicas. Bosteza la rubia. –Esta pelea me dejó agotada, además dudo que se presenten demonios esta noche. Por favor procuren de curar sus heridas.

-Yo iré a casa a investigar más de este asunto. Acota Homura. –Pero yo no descarto la posibilidad que dijo Kyoko.

Levanta las cejas Yumiko. -¿Qué no confías en mí palabra?

Su mirada fulminante fue un suficiente No.

Homura extiende sus alas y vuela lejos. Mami vuelve a su vestimenta y se va rápidamente dejando a Kyoko y a Yumiko solas.

Para sorpresa de Kyoko su nueva amiga se agarra de los pelos y grita entre dientes.

-¡Dios! ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¿¡Qué mierda debo hacer para que me deje de mirar así!?

Kyoko ríe y saca uno de sus pockys mientras la pelinegra seguía maldiciendo.

-¡Hace más de un mes vivo aquí! Cacé demonios, no me desprendí de su vista y nunca hice algo amenazador. Levanta un bate de beisbol que encuentra en el suelo y empieza a moverlo. -¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Si sigo así voy a terminar atravesándole mi guadaña por su…

-¡Hey hey! Fue suficiente. Dice Kyoko resistiendo a no mostrar sus dientes. –Creo que ya maldices más que yo.

-¡Pero Homura no confía en mí!

-Ya deja de tratar de ganarse su confianza. No debes darle importancia.

Yumiko suelta aire pesado. Kyoko empieza a jugar con una pelota que halló en el piso. –Lo importante ahora es saber de dónde vino todo esto. La confianza con Homura es algo que ganarás antes de que te des cuenta.

Parece que ambas se entienden. Yumiko se pone en posición y Kyoko sonríe maliciosamente. Se para con una sola pierna y lanza la pelota con fuerza.

Yumiko batea limpiamente y la bola vuela lejos siendo imposible visualizarla por la oscuridad de la noche.

-Gracias Kyoko.

La pelirroja se termina de tragar su pocky. –Vamos a tu casa. Tengo hambre.

Caminaban por las calles poco iluminadas. Yumiko seguía con el uniforme deportivo todo chamuscado por la explosión con sus heridas y sangre por su cuerpo y Kyoko llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera con algún que otra herida menor. Al parecer no tenían tanta sensibilidad por las heridas.

-Neh Hisawa.

La pelinegra desvía los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó que te distrajiste?

Yumiko intentó seguir el paso y mostrarse relajada. Pero no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza por un momento. ¿Debía decirle lo que vio? Tal vez fue solo su imaginación.

-Solo me quedé pensando por un momento de por qué estaba sucediendo todo esto.

-¿Piensas que fue una Puella Magi?

El momento en que vio a las chicas sonriéndole pasó rápidamente por su mente provocándole un nudo en la garganta.

-La verdad no lo sé. Pero no tenemos otras posibilidades.

* * *

 **chan chaaaaaan. Nuevo cap! Finalmente está empezando el desarrollo de la historia!**

 **Que les pareció? Nuevas Puellas Magis en la ciudad?**

 **Reviews, follows o una leída son agradecidas. Espero que estén disfrutando la historia.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización!**

 **Xmena**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Mami se veía demasiado tranquila caminando hacia la escuela. Pero solo era apariencia. Por dentro estaba inquieta. pensaba una y otra vez quien podría haber sido tan cruel como para hacer semejante caos con los demonios. Una cosa es segura, quien lo haya hecho conocía la Puella Magi y quería exterminarlas.

Una presencia extraña la hizo detenerse. Sólo por seguridad materializa su Soul Gem y la aferra a en la mano contra su pecho.

Provenía de una intersección que daba final del camino. Se dirige hacia allí y dobla en una calle donde la luz del día no asomaba demasiado. Para su sorpresa se encuentra con dos chicas paradas en medio de la calle. Mami no duda que no deben ser de la ciudad, no llevaban uniforme. Por la forma en que estaban, parecía que la estaban esperando.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Pregunta. -¿Qué hacen aquí?

Una de las chicas parecía de su edad, pero la otra en cambio era más baja de estatura y tenía un rostro que reflejaba dulzura. Ambas sonríen.

-Tranquila. Sólo queremos charlan. Dice la más alta. –De una Puella Magi a otra.

Ambas chicas muestran sus Soul Gem en las palmas de sus manos. Una era naranja y la de la pequeña era fucsia.

Mami frunce el ceño y dice con voz seria. -¿Ustedes fueron las que dirigieron esa onda de demonios ayer?

-Algo así.

-Ustedes son las responsables. Masculla Mami. –Les advierto que fue un error intentar enfrentarme.

Mami extiende su mano mostrando su Soul Gem detonando un fuerte brillo dorado. No era seguro combatir en plena luz del día, pero no iba a dejar que se escaparan sin antes de poderles sacar algo de información.

-No buscamos eso. Sigue sonriendo confiada la chica mayor. –Solo queremos hablar.

-¿Hablar? Mami frunce el ceño insegura de sus intenciones. La sonrisa que marcaba su rostro no era para nada confiable. –No sé de qué podría hablar con ustedes. Casi destruyen la escuela.

La menor negó la cabeza y mostró una mirada escéptica -Se ve que no quiere cooperar Onee-chan.

-¿Por qué no hacemos que coopere a nuestro modo hermanita? Sonríe la mayor poniendo la mano sobre su hombro.

Mami suelta su bolso escolar y aprieta su Soul Gem en la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Fue entonces cuando la calle se oscureció totalmente como si hubiese caído la noche.

* * *

Homura no pudo evitar notar que su nueva compañera se veía algo inquieta en clases. Nunca le sacaba un ojo de encima, vigilaba cada paso que diera tanto adentor como afuera de la escuela. Vigilando cada paso que ella diera, Yumiko poco a poco iba demostrando ser una persona confiable y honesta. Tal vez ya se haya ganado la confianza de Mami y de Kyoko pero no la Homura. No iba a admitir con tanta facilidad este hecho. Yumiko ocultaba algo. E iba a averiguarlo.

Al sonar el timbre del primer receso la ex viajera del tiempo nota como Yumiko se levanta con prisa de su asiento al sonar el timbre del primer receso.

-¿A dónde vas?

Homura aparece detrás de ella, la joven no se asusta ante su repentina aparición

-¿Has hablado con Mami?

-No ¿Por qué? Alza la ceja.

-No contestó cuando intenté hablar con ella telepáticamente. Yumiko empieza a caminar. –Iré a ver si está en su aula.

Homura no dice nada pero le sigue el paso. Tuvieron que tomar el camino más largo ya que el sector "A" del primer piso estaba cerrado por el accidente escolar sucedido hace ya dos días. Cuando llegaron y preguntaron por su amiga, una estudiante les dijo que no había asistido..

-Es extraño. Admite Homura entendiendo la preocupación de Yumiko. –Ella no se ausenta.

-Preguntémosle a Kyoko. Tal vez ella sepa algo.

Homura decidió usar su celular y marcó el numero de la pelirroja. Por los ojos expectantes de Yumiko decidió poner el altavoz. Por suerte no tardó en contestar.

-¿Qué onda Akemi? Contesta.

-¿Estás con Mami?

-Todavía estoy en el departamento de Yumiko jugando videojuegos.

Yumiko hace una mueca.

-¿Por qué preguntan por Mami?

-No asistió a clases. Responde Homura

Se hace unos segundos de silencio provocando más tensión.

Pudieron escuchar un suave suspiro de disconformidad al otro lado de línea. Sin embargo Kyoko contestó. -Iré a su departamento, puede ser que esté allí.

-Avísanos, estamos en la escuela.

Homura cortó la llamada y cruzó miradas con Yumiko.

-¿Qué piensas Homura?

-No nos precipitemos. Tal vez no preocupamos excesivamente, y Mami está bien. Iremos a buscarla al terminar las clases.

* * *

Kyoko toca una sola vez y al oír respuesta abre la puerta con rudeza.

-¡Mami!

El departamento estaba totalmente vació. Revisó cada habitación, no había nadie. Trata de mantenerse calmada y decide buscarla a los alrededores.

"Mami, Mami" Llama telepáticamente pero no responde. "¿Dónde estás?".

Bordeó la manzana y camina unas cuadras hasta que llega a un pequeño puente que cruzaba un pequeño río. Pudo distinguir sus rizos rubios al instante.

-¡Mami! La llama mientras corría hacia ella.

-Kyoko. La rubia gira levemente su cabeza para mirada. Sus ojos detonaban tristeza.

-¿Dónde te metiste? Hurga en su bolsillo y saca una barra de chocolate. –Yumiko y Homura estaban preocupadas de que no fuiste a la escuela.

Mami sonríe con desgano. –Lamento haberlas preocupado.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?

Mami exhala aire. –Necesitaba tiempo para pensar algunas cosas. Desde el ataque en el evento escolar estuve preocupada.

Kyoko sonríe mostrando los dientes. –No deberías preocuparte, ahora somos cuatro Puella Magi aquí, será todo más sencillo.

La pelirroja miró su antigua mentora. Llevaba una mirada triste y sin ánimos. Algo que nunca vio de ella desde que la conoció. No sabía si preguntarle que le pasaba o simplemente dejarla sola.

Para su suerte Mami finalmente habló.

-Oye Kyoko ¿Piensas que seguiremos viva por más tiempo?

Kyoko abrió los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta y mira las aguas correr junto a Mami. Podían ver sus reflejos allí.

-Quiero decir… sabemos que necesitamos matar a demonios para que nuestra Soul Gem siga brillando. ¿Pero y si algún día no es suficiente?

-Entiendo tu temor. Kyoko habla igual de seria, algo que Mami pocas veces vio en ella. –Pero creo que es algo de lo que me preocuparé hasta que suceda. No puedo lamentarme por cosas que no pasaron aún.

–Supongo que tienes razón.

Se quedan unos momentos en silencio mirando sus reflejos.

-¿Eso era lo que te tiene preocupada? Pregunta en voz baja mientras apoyaba sus codos en la baranda.

La rubia alza los hombros desinteresadamente.

-Creo que sí

* * *

Esa misma noche la onda de demonios aumentó más que nunca. Pelearon sin descansar por muchos sectores de la ciudad. Al principio tuvieron que dividirse pero al poco tiempo los demonios se agruparon en una enorme onda logrando que las cuatro volvieran a encontrarse. No podían tomarse ni un minuto de descanso, una acción fallida y tal vez sería fatal.

-¿¡Por qué hay tantos!? Grita Kyoko blandiendo su lanza. –No terminan jamás.

-No te detengas. Habla con calma pero se podía notar la mueca de disgusto de Homura. –Esto debería terminar pronto.

Ya había múltiples heridas en todas ellas. El cansancio aumentaba cada vez más.

La chaqueta de Yumiko estaba rota por todas partes mostrando sus múltiples cortes en sus brazos y un tajo en la sien donde la sangre corría. Mientras lanzaba sus shurikens para luego correr y dar un golpe más directo con su guadaña presentía que algo no estaba bien. Desde que encontraron a Mami nada estuvo funcionando normal. Mami era la que estaba extraña, algo le estaba pasando.

Decide mirarla un momento. La rubia tenía el mosquete pero había dejado de disparar. Los demonios empezaban a rodearla.

-¡Dispara Mami! Exclama.

Mami no obedeció.

Kyoko al escucharla miró a Mami. Al verla descubierta no le quedó otra opción que correr hacia ella y protegerla.

-¿Qué... te sucede? Pregunta mientras giraba su lanza. -¿Por qué no peleas?

Mami no contesta. Kyoko mira su rostro. Estaba apagado.

-¡Mami! Empieza a moverla de los hombros. -¿Qué pasa?

-¿De qué sirve pelear? Dice en voz baja. –Si moriremos de todas maneras.

-¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más un demonio la atrapa por detrás y empieza a consumirle su energía. Pero ella logra reaccionar atacándolo con su lanza haciendo que el demonio explotara provocando que ella saliera volando cayendo al piso violentamente.

Le costó levantarse y recobrar el aire. Sumado a esto esto, de pronto empieza a llover.

Yumiko apretó los dientes. La potente lluvia dificultaba la vista y en su situación no podía ir hacia Kyoko. Aún no podía entender que le sucedía a Mami. Hacía poco la conocía pero eso no justificaba su extraño comportamiento.

-¡Mami! Exclama Homura. Esta vez ella reconoció que algo no encuadraba bien.

La pelinegra encuentra a Mami dejándose matar por los demonios. Su cuerpo se movía como un muñeco de trapo mientras las heridas se abrían y los gritos de dolor se hacían escuchar.

-¿¡Qué rayos haces!? Grita Kyoko ya de pie intentando acercarse para ayudarla. Pero un demonio apareció de pronto frente a ella con una cuchilla reemplazando su brazo y le atraviesa el estómago.

-¡Kyoko! Grita Yumiko. Ahora con furia e impotencia empuña su guadaña con mucho más fuerza. La hace girar por su cuerpo y luego el mango por su cuello. La guadaña se agrandó y detonó brillo plateado pulverizando a los demonios alrededor de ella en un santiamén. Ya liberada estaba por correr hacia ella pero Mami se interpuso.

-No te muevas si no quieres que muera.

Yumiko frena sus pasos chapoteando agua que seguía cayendo. ¿Mami estaba amenazándola? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué estás haciendo Mami? Pregunta Homura bajando al suelo haciendo desaparecer sus alas con el ceño fruncido que mostraba mucha amenaza.

Fue entonces que, como si fuera por arte de magia los demonios desaparecen. Sólo quedan ellas cuatro en un estacionamiento con la fuerte lluvia mojándolas por completo.

Ya nada era normal. Algo estaba pasando. Y ninguna sabía qué.

Mientras tanto Kyoko estaba en el suelo tratando de parar la hemorragia con las manos, su sangre estaba esparcida a su alrededor.

-¿Qué te pasa Mami? Logra decir con la voz rasgada. Yumiko intentó nuevamente acercarse a ella pero Mami le apuntó con su mosquete.

Sus piernas le rogaban que no se detuviera. Pero si se acercaba... ¿Mami le dispararía? ¿Dejaría que Kyoko muriera desangrada?

-¿Qué no entienden que lo que hacemos es inútil? Exclama Mami. –No importa cuánto peleemos o cuantas Grief Seed ganemos. Nosotras moriremos cumpliendo la ley del círculo por el deseo que pedimos.

Yumiko estaba confundida, Homura asombrada.

Homura no iba a poder comprender con rapidez lo que Mami pretendía. Aunque no lo pareciera, su cerebro trabaja a mil por hora tratando de descifrar que estaba sucediendo. De pronto recordó, que rn una línea del tiempo, al descubrir la maldición de que se convertirían en brujas, Mami entró en pánico asesinando a Kyoko y casi la mata a ella. Pero Madoka la había salvado.

Pero esto es diferente. Ya no serían brujas, pasarían a mejor vida. A pesar de la poca iluminación y la fuerte lluvia pudo notar quer los ojos brillantes de Mami se mostraban un tono más oscuro. Tal vez le estaba sucediendo algo que no estaba bajo su propio control.

Consideró que no debería atacarla. No aún, entrar en conversación sería lo mejor. Pero no contaban con mucho tiempo ya que Kyoko se desangraba segundo a segundo.

-Eso es algo que sabemos. Responde. –Y decidimos aceptar nuestra maldición. Por eso luchamos.

-¿¡Por qué!? Grita Mami con lágrimas en sus ojos. -¿De qué sirve si nuestra alma no está en nuestro cuerpo? Una por una iremos muriendo. Y yo quedaré sola.

Yumiko nota que Kyoko intentaba reincorporarse sin éxito. La sangre seguía fluyendo y se podía escuchar sus gemidos de dolor.

-Mami ¿Comprendes que esto está mal? No dejes que Kyoko se desangre por esto. Dice Yumiko tratando de mostrar delicadeza mientras las gotas se deslizaban por toda su cara.

Mami hace caso omiso a lo que ella dijo. –Por eso debemos dejar que los demonios conquisten nuestro planeta.

Ambas pelinegras se consternan al oír eso. ¿Dejar que los demonios vivan y se reproduzcan? ¿Creando caos en la Tierra?

Homura ya confirmó que esa no era Mami. Madoka no hubiese dejado que Mami se convirtiera en esto. Algo la estaba corrompiendo.

-¡Tú no eres Mami! Le señala con dedo. Su ropa de Puella Magi estaba totalmente pegada a su cuerpo.. -La Mami que conozco no diría algo así. Ella pelea por la justicia y el bien de la gente. Ella nunca diría algo así.

-¡Soy la misma Mami! Se pone la mano en el pecho. Su voz ya sonaba rasgada.. –Decía eso, pero ahora considero que no merecemos este destino. Pelear contra demonios por un deseo que terminó cagándonos la vida a todas.

Lo único que escuchaba eran las fuertes gotas cayendo. Todas estaban empapadas y la sangre de Kyoko seguía esparciéndose por el pavimento creando un rojo acuarela.

-Todas tuvimos vidas terribles ¿No? Por eso nos convertimos en Puella Magi. Porque conocemos el dolor de vivir y con nuestro deseo ganamos el derecho de poder tener una mejor vida. Y yo ya no puedo aceptar ese derecho. No puedo seguir viviendo con el miedo de que estaré sola algún día. MI deseó me terminó arruinando.

Yumiko y Homura fruncieron el ceño e intercambiaron miradas. Si Mami se le ocurría hacer algo que atentara contra sus vidas no tendrían otra opción que contra atacar.

Provocando que tal vez una Puella Magi no saliera viva de ello.

Mami carga dos mosquetes y las apunta a ambas. Sus lágrimas no podían verse por la intensa lluvia pero su mirada asesina atravesaba peor que una bala.

-No quiero perderlas chicas. No quiero estar sola.

-¿Y qué ganarás matándonos? Pregunta Homura tomando su arco con fuerza en caso de que tuviera que hacer un ataque rápido.

No quería matarla. Pero cada segundo que pasaba se daba cuenta que tal vez no tendría elección.

-Paz. Responde Mami. –Y el alivio de que no sufrirán más en este mundo injusto. Ninguna de nosotras quiere admitir que seguimos viviendo con la tristeza de nuestro pasado. Y eso debe acabar ahora.

-Vivir con la tristeza de mi pasado es lo que me ayuda a ser quien soy. Dice Yumiko con firmeza. Avanzó dos pasos y tomo el dije en forma de cruz de su collar con fuerza. –Me recuerda de por qué estoy luchando.

Homura podía ver su perfil. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos mostraban un brillo determinante. La sangre caía por su sien y se mezclaba con el agua de la lluvia. Por un instante Homura sintió que veía a otra persona.

Y un sentimiento extraño se albergó en ella.

¿Por qué Madoka decidió meter a Yumiko en sus vidas?

-Los demonios conquistarán el mundo. Así que dejen que yo les dé paz a todas. Masculla la rubia y se agacha junto a Kyoko. La levanta tomando un mechón de pelo haciéndola gemir de dolor. Su cabeza estaba hacia atrás y el hombro se apoyaba en el cuerpo de Mami mientras la sangre corría.

-¡Kyoko! Exclaman ambas corriendo hacia ella pero una bala de mosquete roza en el hombro de Homura haciéndola respingar.

-No se acerquen. Mami apuntaba con su arma. –O daré en el blanco.

Las pelinegras se quedan impotentes. Yumiko empuñó su guadaña pero Humora la detiene con la mirada. Si atacaban salvajemente Kyoko podría morir.

-¿Qué… qué quieres Mami? Pregunta Kyoko. Su voz sonaba cada vez más apagada y forzosa.

-Qué descanses en paz amiga. Sonríe. –Creo que de todas nosotras eres la que más se lo merece. Tu deseo le dio una maldición a tu familia. Por eso debes irte a encontrarte con ellos.

De pronto Kyoko comienza a sentir un dolor agonizante. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a gritar de verdadero dolor. Mami estaba atravesando un mosquete por la herida de su estómago.

La pelirroja gritaba desgarradamente mientras la sangre salía tanto de su torso como de su boca. Nunca había sentido un dolor como este en su vida. Por primera vez en su vida deseó morir de una vez por todas para dejar de sentir tanta agonía.

Mami iba a matarla. Iba a morir a manos de su mentora, la que la había acompañado en su viaje de ser Puella Magi. ¿Iba a ser así? ¿Moriría tan fácil?

 _Dios, dime que esto no es cierto._

Fue entonces cuando sus oídos pudieron escuchar un grito que sonaba como un eco lejano para ella.

Pero para Homura fue tan fuerte que aturdió sus tímpanos.

-¡DETENTE!

Mami no pudo leer la rapidez en que la shuriken cortó su mano provocando que soltara su mosquete. Inmediatamente después de eso Yumiko la golpea con tanta fuerza en el rostro que la tira al suelo haciéndola rodar liberando a Kyoko.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS!

Gritó con tanta potencia que casi toda Mitakihara podría haberla escuchado.

Yumiko caminó con prisa hacia Mami y la agarró del cuello con tanta fuerza que le dolían los nudillos. La acerca a ella y la obliga a que la vea a los ojos.

-¡Nuestros recuerdos son reales! ¡No son mentiras, fueron reales!. Nos hicieron lo que somos ahora. Todas vivimos como pudimos y nuestras decisiones nos trajeron hasta aquí! No importa que nuestra alma no esté en nuestro cuerpo. Yo aún así siento con esté cuerpo. Como con este cuerpo, lloro, río, sudo en este cuerpo. Lo que sentimos es real, no es una mentira. ¡Aferrarnos a las cosas buenas es lo único que nos queda y tú simplemente quieres borrarlo de nuestras vidas!

Yumiko la zarandea de nuevo pero esta vez con más agresividad. No podía perdonarla por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. -¡Eres una egoísta Mami! No importa qué tipo de vida tuvimos, importa la manera en que la vivimos. No puedes reemplazar nada de eso. ¡Tu vida es igual de importante Mami! ¡No tenemos porque morir así y ahora!

Homura aprovechó el momento para ir hacia Kyoko que aunque lo increíble que pareciera aún no había perdido el conocimiento. Su respiración era irregular, su herida era profunda pero sanaría si usaban magia. Pero debían darse prisa. Levantó la vista para ver a Mami que tenía los ojos atónitos y llenos de lágrimas. En eso vio como una extraña onda negra nació de ella y se evaporó en el aire.

Dato importante.

Mami miraba a Yumiko. Tenía tanta firmeza, tanta determinación en su rostro que la asustaba más que cien demonios juntos. Sus ojos grises detonaban un brillo que podía describirlos como místicos.

-No estás sola Mami. Dice Yumiko bajando el tono de voz y aflojando su agarre. -Eres una idiota ¿Lo sabes no?

En eso Mami comienza a llorar con fuerza y casi de forma inconsciente abraza a Yumiko. Al principio la joven de mechas rosas no podía entender como el carácter de la mayor había cambiado tan bruscamente. Pero su corazón decía que había vuelto a la normalidad.

La lluvia siguió cayendo como único testigo de este gran acontecimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo! Intenso no? Ojala mi forma de escritura haya podido describir y reflejar las emociones y acciones de las Puella Magi.**

 **Este capítulo más o menos refleja lo que yo opino a partir de que alguien se transforma en Puella Magi. Pienso que si ya cometiste el error de pedir tu deseo y eso provocó más caos en t** **u vida; no tienes otra opción que cargar con tu error y seguir adelante. No solo con esta trama del Anime. Sino con cualquier cosa que te suceda en la vida real. ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

 **Reviews, follows, favorites! Me alegrarían bastante a seguir con** **esta historia.**

 **Solo me queda decir que nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Xmena**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, las chicas a excepción de Kyoko asistieron a la escuela. Algo que en lo personal a Yumiko le molestó. Tenía tanta curiosidad sobre lo que había sucedido con Mami que no le daba tiempo para pensar en todo lo demás.

Su mente divagaba, tenía la mirada perdida en su asiento y eso es algo que su compañera Homura notó.

"Trata de concentrarte" Su voz hizo eco en la cabeza vacía de la ojigris.

"¿Cómo puedes estar así de tranquila? Lo que pasó con Mami fue serio."

Yumiko miró a Homuira que estaba sentada más adelante. Nota que apoya el codo en la mesa sin dejar de mirar el pizarrón. "Cuando salgamos de aquí lo averiguaremos. Pero déjame decirte algo: no estoy sorprendida de lo que le sucedió a Mami."

La dueña de la guadaña no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y levantar las cejas de la sorpresa. "¿A sí? ¿Por qué?

"Mami luchó gran parte de su vida como Puella Magi sola. Y el miedo de la soledad siempre la atormentará. Además, no estoy de acuerdo en la forma en que ella ve las cosas. Tiene una visión de salvar inocentes y hacer justicia. Mami podría morir cualquier día sacrificándose por salvar la vida de cualquier persona. Hasta podría ponernos a nosotras en peligro con tal de conseguirlo."

"No te voy a mentir; yo tenía una visión como la suya. Pero debemos sobrevivir nosotras, solo matando demonios nos salvamos de que nuestras Soul Gem no se consuma."

"Veo que concordamos en algo." Yumiko no lo vio pero Homura sonrió de lado.

"Aleluya por eso." Rió la joven levantando su cabeza mirando el techo.

Progreso es progreso.

"Yo que tú dejo de mirar el techo y copio el pizarrón."

Yumiko vio el pizarrón y comparó su cuaderno. No tenía ni la mitad de las cosas anotadas.

"Mierda, mierda." Insulta algo nerviosa empezando a anotar con rapidez sobrehumana. La conversación con Homura había terminado, pero otra voz sonó en su mente.

"Hisawa-chan."

Era suave y gentil. Sin duda era Mami.

¿Quién más además de Homura y Mami podían hablar telepáticamente en la escuela?

"Mami." Contestó sin despegar la vista en el pizarrón y el cuaderno.

"Quería aprovechar este momento íntimo para agradecerte por lo de ayer."

 _¿Ahora?_ Pensó para sí misma buscando la manera de anotar los apuntes y escuchar lo que Mami tenía para decir. No iba a ser descortés.

"No sé que hubiese sido capaz de hacer si no me detenías. Me sentía consumida, como si hubiera perdido todo lo que yo era."

"No debes darme las gracias. Y no deberías seguir culpándote. Ahora hay que averiguar quién está detrás de todo esto."

"Pero no puedo evitar pensar... que dentro de lo más profundo de mí ser... yo quería hacerlo."

Yumiko se quedó perpleja aflojando la birome que tenía en la mano. No pudo seguir escribiendo. Plantó la mirada en su mesa. ¿Mami quería realmente matar a Kyoko? Negó con la cabeza. En realidad quería matarlas a todas y dejar que los demonios dominaran la Tierra. Pensar en eso le provocó escalofríos pero mantuvo la calma y también calmar a Mami sobre sus pensamientos.

"Recuerda que estabas siendo manipulada por una magia ilusionista. Tal vez esa sensación era parte de la ilusión y nada más."

Hubo un largo silencio en la línea. Yumiko esperaba expectante por una respuesta.

"Tal vez tengas razón."

No pudo evitar suspirar de alivio. "Hablaremos más de esto cuando nos reunamos con las demás."

El ruido del timbre la despierta a la realidad.

La realidad de que no había terminado de copiar toda la lección.

-Nooooo. Murmura viendo como la sensei borraba todo el pizarrón dejándolo en blanco.

Golpeó su cabeza sobre la mesa resignada.

-¿No terminaste de copiar verdad?

Homura estaba de pie frente a ella con una mano en la cadera mirándola.

Yumiko alza la mirada. -No pude evitar pensar demasiado. Miente... pero al mismo tiempo no.

La ex viajera del tiempo gira los ojos y resopla. -Te pasaré los apuntes luego. Y se dio vuelta. -Vámonos.

La ojigris la ve caminar hacia la puerta y sonríe. Al fin Homura mostraba amabilidad hacia ella. Kyoko tenía razón, era solo cuestión de tiempo. No tenía que esforzarse por caerle bien a Homura.

Sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro guardó las cosas en su bolso y fue la última en salir del aula.

Salieron del instituto y caminaron unas cuantas calles y para sorpresa de Yumiko su compañera se detuvo.

-Kyoko.

Lo último que se imaginó fue encontrar a la pelirroja recostada en una gruesa rama de un árbol a pocos pasos de ellas. -¿Por qué estás ahí arriba?

Kyoko las miró y frunció el ceño con verdadero disgusto. -Para alejarme de Akemi.

Ahora Yumiko entendía menos.

-Ya lo discutimos Kyoko. Habló Homura algo cansada de repetirlo, siempre era la misma discusión. -Mañana empiezas la escuela con nosotras.

-Así que era por eso.

-En tu sueños. Exclama la pelirroja asomando la cabeza. -¡Además ni me preguntaste! No necesito la escuela.

-La necesitas igual que todas. No puedes seguir en las calles mientras nosotras estamos allá.

-¡No estoy en las calles como antes! se defiende mostrando su colmillo. -Estoy en la casa de Yumiko.

En eso la nombrada se mete en la conversación. -¿¡Sabes cuánto me llegó la factura de electricidad!? Estoy de acuerdo que empieces a estudiar de nuevo.

-¿¡Tú también!? Kyoko masculla y gruñe. -Mierda.

-Ahora que hay una amenaza en Mitakihara es peligroso que estés sola por las calles mientras nosotras estamos en la escuela. Y la casa de Yumiko no es una opción.

Aún así la salvaje frunció el ceño. Se notaba que aún mantenía rencor por lo sucedido anoche. Salió viva por un cabello. Si no hubiese sido por Yumiko tal vez habría muerto.

"Oye, te ayudaré con los estudios y puedes quedarte en mi departamento. Ven a la escuela."

La pelirroja no pudo evitar mirar a la dueña de la voz que sonó en su mente. Yumiko la miraba fijamente.

"No sabes lo que es empezar de nuevo."

"Créeme, lo entiendo. Pero estarás con Homura, Mami y conmigo. Además... la escuela sería más divertida contigo."

Le tomó por sorpresa esa afirmación. No se dio cuenta hasta ese momento la rápida confianza que Yumiko y ella adquirieron. Fue algo que había nacido espontáneamente. A Kyoko le costaba confiar en la gente y pensar en los demás, pero en cuánto Yumiko apareció le hizo recordar cómo era ella antes. Poco a poco iba dejando su orgullo de ser solitaria y egoísta.

Entonces finalmente cedió. -Si no queda otra. Y de un salto se baja del árbol.

-Qué rápido te resignaste. Se sorprende Homura levantando una ceja.

Kyoko mueve la cabeza evitando mirarla. Yumiko volteó y vio a Mami acercándose a ellas.

* * *

-Entonces... Concluye Kyoko. -Estamos afirmando que hay otra Puella Magi en Mitakihara, que "hechizó" a Mami y que quiere matarnos.

-Al menos a esa hipótesis llegué yo. Homura toma un sorbo de té. -Puedo afirmar de que esta chica tiene el poder de infundir los peores miedos y poder controlarlos.

Yumiko mira como Mami agacha la cabeza algo avergonzada.

-Pero... ¿Para qué querría hacer eso?

-Aunque no lo creas Mami... Habla Kyoko comiendo un pedazo de pastel con la mano dejando de lado el elegante tenedor. -Hay Puella Magi a excepción de nosotras que quieren apropiarse de territorios. No me sorprendería que ese sea su objetivo.

-Si... Asiente Homura. -¿Una contra cuatro?

Kyoko acerca su mirada absorta. -¿Insinúas que tiene compañeras?

-Es la mayor probabilidad. Una Puella Magi no atacaría sola de esa forma

-Mami... Kyoko mira a su senpai que hasta ahora no había podido mirarla a los ojos desde que vieron. -¿Segura que no recuerdas nada?

-No. La rubia se toca la cabeza. Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba de camino a la escuela, percibí una magia extraña en una calle y sé que fui hasta allí... luego nada.

Las tres veteranas se dieron cuenta que Yumiko no había hablado desde que llegaron a la casa de Mami. Tenía la mirada perdida en su taza.

-Oye... Hisawa... ¿Holaaa? Pregunta Kyoko moviendo su mano frente a sus ojos para despertarla. -¿Qué pasó? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?

La ojigris mueve la cabeza. -¿He? ¿Qué?

-¿Acaso escuchabas algo de lo que decíamos? Dijo Homura frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, sí. Responde cruzándose de brazos. -Solo pensaba en otra posibilidad.

-¿Y cuál es Hisawa-chan? Pregunta intrigada Mami levantando su taza de té.

-Que tal vez no quieran apropiarse de la ciudad. Sino que nosotras somos algún obstáculo de algo que ellas quieren.

-¿Pero nosotras que tenemos que ellas quieran?

A Homura se le abrieron los ojos. No había pensado en eso. Estaba sorprendida de como Yumiko había llegado a esa idea. Pero era verdad ¿Qué tenían ellas que podían llegar a querer estas visitantes? Por primera vez desde que había llegado le daría la razón a Yumiko.

-Puede ser acertada esa teoría. Tal vez tienen que matarnos para que no le seamos problema para lo que sea que quieran conseguir.

-Igual no estamos llegando a ninguna conclusión. La pelirroja pone las manos en la nuca.

-Ya hubo dos ataques. Enumera Homura. -El festival deportivo, el de ayer y no tenemos pistas de quién/quiénes pueden ser.

Yumiko alzó una ceja. -¿Qué sugieres que hagamos Homura?

-Esperar el tercer ataque.

Kyoko empezó a reír por lo bajo y mostró sus colmillos. -Ya verán que fue una muy mala idea meterse con nosotras.

Yumiko pudo percibir el sabor a revancha que irradiaba la pelirroja.

* * *

Kyoko se sentía del mejor humor. No había dejado de jugar a la consola de videojuegos de Yumiko desde que habían vuelto de la escuela. La pelirroja había comenzado a asistir desde hace unos días y la verdad sentía que no iba a ser tan difícil de lo que creía. A pesar que había dejado la escuela hace tiempo solo le faltó afilar algunos conocimientos que estaban algo olvidados y ya en poco tiempo pudo ponerse a la par de las demás (con ayuda claro). En ese entonces pensaba que Yumiko sería igual de aplicada que Homura pero estaba equivocada, la nueva Puella Magi tomaba los apuntes necesarios y estudiaba solo suficiente para aprobar los exámenes. "¿Para qué ser sobresaliente si con aprobar es suficiente?" le había contestado a Homura cuando esta le preguntó porque no era tan aplicada por sus notas.

Así que Kyoko a regañadientes iba que tener que trabajar a la par de Yumiko porque Homura rechazaría totalmente pasarle todos sus apuntes.

La pelirroja decide desviar la mirada de la pantalla para ver a Yumiko. Notó que estaba totalmente alejada de la realidad, sumergida en sus pensamiento mientras jugaba a pasar su Soul Gem plateado entre sus dedos. Kyoko alzó una ceja de forma interrogante ya que no podía adivinar en lo que estaba pensado.

-Oye ¿Te vas a quedarte toda la tarde así o qué?

La pelinegra parece haberla oído porque alzó ambas cejas y sus ojos se desviaron hacia ella.

-¿O qué? Dice. -Estoy bastante aburrida; este juego ya lo terminé varias veces.

-En realidad me refería a que estas bastante rara últimamente. Kyoko deja el control del videojuego de lado y le señala. -¿Se puede saber que te sucede?

La primera vez que la conoció Yumiko siempre se mostró segura de sí misma y despreocupada. Pero en los últimos días, precisamente desde el día que Mami fue dominada por alguna extraña magia la Puella Magi se mostraba más callada y pensativa. Ya hacerse bromas y burlarse entre ellas era menos frecuente haciendo que Kyoko frecuentara menos su casa. Y Yumiko nunca se lo recriminó.

Kyoko esperaba una respuesta. Observó como Yumiko giró su Soul Gem una vez más antes de volverse a introducir en su anillo.

-No hemos vuelto a tener algún ataque extraño desde lo que sucedió con Mami.

-¿He? ¿Eso es lo que tiene preocupada?

La pelinegra alzó los hombros. -Es todo muy extraño. Han pasado dos semanas y nos hemos mantenido siempre alerta.

Tenía razón. Habían pasado dos semanas y no volvieron a tener indicios o pistas de las desconocidas Puella Magi que habían atacado a Mami. Homura ideó un plan de acción en donde cualquier sospecha se comunicarían rápidamente y que evitarían el contacto con desconocidos si estaban solas. Ya no era seguro salir solas y debían permanecerse siempre alertas. Ir a la escuela, de la escuela a casa, y de casa a cazar demonios. Ese rutinario y agotador horario no dejaban tiempo para divertirse ya que quedarían vulnerables a un nuevo posible ataque.

-La verdad es que me olvidé... Se rasca la cabeza con algo de vergüenza haciendo que Yumiko se diera una palma en la frente.

-Estoy cansada de estar en casa sin poder hacer nada. El plan de Homura puede quedar en pausa un tiempo Yumiko se pone de pie y se dirige a su habitación. -Vámonos.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? Kyoko estaba sorprendida del cambio abrupto de su amiga.

-A divertirnos. Ya no quiero estar siempre con la guardia alta. Volvió a la sala con unos jeans, una camiseta y unas zapatillas. Kyoko permaneció quieta. -¿Vienes o no?

-No se sí es buena idea. Homura pidió que nos mantengamos al margen...

-¿Y desde cuando tú haces todo lo que te ordenan? Pregunta con un tono burlón poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

Kyoko gruñó derrotada. - Buen punto. Vamos. Y tengo el lugar perfecto.

* * *

Mami tardó días en salir de su casa a hacer recados. Desde la horrible experiencia que pasó no se animaba de salir de su hogar por miedo de caer nuevamente en esas maldiciones. Aún recordaba cómo había dañado a Kyoko y como casi tuvo el atrevimiento de asesinar a sus compañeras. Las chicas pudieron perdonarla al saber que Mami solo la estaba manipulando una especie de magia que provenía de una desconocida Puella Magi. Una magia capaz de controlar las emociones oscuras de la víctima a su antojo. ¿Qué clase de deseo habrá pedido esa Puella Magi para tener semejante poder?

A pesar de todo, Mami pudo sentirse perdonada a pesar de que aun cargaba la culpa. Pero los días continuaban y debía retomar su vida junto a sus compañeras. Puso mucho más empeño en las cacerías de demonios y mucha atención en si veía algo sospechoso.

Ya no estaba sola. Tal como se lo había dicho Yumiko.

Sonriendo para sí misma caminaba de regreso a su hogar con el canasto de las compras lleno. Al caminar pasó por un enorme y conocido centro de Videojuegos y pudo percatarse de una larga y llamativa cabellera pelirroja.

Se detuvo y fijó su mirada para confirmar su duda. Era Kyoko que se movía de forma enérgica en el juego de baile y alguien estaba junto a ella compitiendo. No había duda que era Yumiko.

Ambas cabelleras se movían en un ritmo asimétrico por la velocidad de sus pisadas. Parecía totalmente ajenas al mundo ya que solo miraban la pantalla frente a ellas. Mami se acercó más a ellas y vio que Kyoko sonreía orgullosa mientras que Yumiko gruñía ante el esfuerzo.

-Ya verás que no podrás ganarme en esto. Sonríe Kyoko ya sintiéndose ganadora viendo que se estaba acabando el tiempo y ella tenía muchos más puntos.

-No aprendes a que no debes subestimarme. Dice de forma agitada. De pronto sus pies comenzaron a moverse con más prisa poniéndose a la par de Kyoko.

Dejaron de hablarse y comenzaron a jugar lo más deprisa posible para ganar puntos.

Pocos segundos después ambas saltaron y al caer dieron un paso hacia adelante terminando la canción.

-¿¡Qué!? Grita Kyoko viendo el resultado de la máquina. -¡No puede ser! ¡La máquina está descompuesta!

-¡Sí! Grita de alegría Yumiko alzando sus brazos. -Lee con atención Sakura Kyoko.

-¡Mierda! Se agarra la cabeza viendo que había perdido por solo 10 puntos. -¡Quiero el desempate! Vamos uno a uno.

-¿Eeeh? ¿De verdad crees que puedes ganarme? Miró de forma burlona.

-Yo invito esta jugada.

La pelinegra estaba por aceptar el reto hasta que notó quien estaba detrás de su amiga. -¿Mami?

Kyoko volteó para efectivamente ver a su senpai. -¡Mami!

La rubia sonrió alegremente. -Que sorpresas verlas por aquí ¿Que no iban a quedarse en perfil bajo como Homura lo ordenó?

Ambas chicas rieron algo nerviosas. Kyoko se rascó la mejilla mientras que Yumiko se rascaba la nuca. -Bueno... pues... nos estábamos aburriendo demasiado...

-Un poco de diversión no le hará daño a nadie. Sonríe Yumiko y baja de la plataforma. -Hablando de eso ¿Por qué no te sumas con nosotras?

Mami no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás y alza su mano en señal de negación. -Videojuegos no son lo mío en realidad.

-¡Tonterías! Masculla la pelirroja y se baja de la plataforma empujando a Yumiko de forma amistosa. -Hay videojuegos para cualquier persona.

En eso la toma del brazo a la rubia y la guía hasta un juego de autos. Yumiko las seguía desde atrás divertida.

Yumiko vio por primera vez como el rostro de Mami se desfiguraba de una sonrisa suave y dulce a un rostro de verdadera inseguridad y nervios.

-¡Ánimo! Exclama ella y le pone un casco de corredor de autos en la cabeza que era parte del juego. -Es muy sencillo, es como si manejaras de verdad.

Mami estaba por rechazar la oferta pero vio la sonrisa de ambas chicas. Sonreía muy divertidas. Hace tiempo que no veía a Kyoko sonreír de esa manera. La recordaba cuando la había conocido por primera vez.

Parecían adolescentes normales que solo querían divertirse. Sin tener una responsabilidad tan grande en su espalda.

Mami se dio cuenta que ella también quería sonreír como ellas y divertirse. Así que a pesar de no tener ni idea de cómo jugar puso el dinero y comenzó el juego.

Kyoko y Yumiko le enseñaban los controles y le daban consejos durante el juego. La primera vez fue un fracaso provocando mucha risas en las dos jóvenes. Pero ella no se iba a quedar satisfecha así que siguió jugando unas tres veces más hasta que en la última jugada la hizo tan bien que dejó a las dos chicas mudas.

-No subestimen a su senpai niñas. Sonríe Mami sacándose el casco y se lo da Kyoko que aún no podía creer que había obtenido el puntaje más alto. Yumiko en cambio no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡Hey! Vayamos a otros juegos. Propuso y la sigue a Mami dejando atrás a la pelirroja.

-¡No me dejen atrás!

-No sé si deberíamos seguir aquí. Dice Mami. -Deberíamos estar preparándonos para nuestra próxima cacería.

-Relájate Mami. Dice Kyoko caminando a su lado. -Nos merecemos un poco de diversión.

-Admítelo. Alza un dedo Yumiko. -Hace tiempo que no te divertías y se nota.

Mami sonrió por lo bajo y acomodó uno de sus rizos. -Es verdad... somos adolescentes a pesar de todo.

-¡Al fin alguien que me entiende! Alza los brazos la pelinegra con mechas rosas. -Debemos disfrutar de la edad que tenemos a pesar de todo ¿No lo crees? ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?

-¡Sí! Me muero de hambre. Responde Kyoko.

-Oigan. Mami las detiene y ambas voltean. -¿No creen que deberíamos invitar a Akemi?

El dúo intercambiaron miradas y alzaron una ceja. -¿De verdad le gusta hacer estas cosas?

-No lo sé. Niega con la cabeza la mayor. -Pero como una del grupo ella merece que aunque sea le demos la propuesta.

Kyoko se pone las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera. -A mi no me molesta.

-Pero todas saben lo que ella responderá. Señala Yumiko. -"No tengo tiempo para estas cosas."

-Tienes razón. Mami se pone el dedo en la barbilla de forma pensativa. -Debemos convencerla de que venga.

-¡Oh! Alza la mano Kyoko como si supiera la respuesta de una pregunta dada por una maestra. -¡Yo sé, yo sé! Mami préstame tu teléfono.

* * *

-Esto no parece una reunión de estrategia.

Homura vio que el trío estaba disfrutando de su comida chatarra cuando ella llegó. Mami y Yumiko miraron a Kyoko que comía sus papas de forma desinteresada.

-Si no le decía eso no iba a venir.

Mami se puso de pie y tomó la palabra. -Lo que Kyoko quiso decir es que... nos gustaría que te sumaras con nosotras esta tarde.

Homura fulminó a la única posible responsable. Yumiko al notar que la estaba mirando dejó su vaso de gaseosa y se paró de su silla. -Vamos a divertirnos.

-No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas...

-¿Solo porque somos Puella Magi y cazamos demonios por la noche? Yumiko mostró un tono suave dispuesta a no discutir. -Es temprano aún y estamos algo cansadas de tanto trabajo. Creo que tú también mereces un descanso de todo esto ¿No crees?

La ex viajera del tiempo no pudo contradecirla. Kyoko decidió excluirse de la discusión y Mami se quedó mirándola expectante.

-Un juego. Levanta un dedo Yumiko. -Un solo juego, y si no te diviertes eres libre de irte.

La mirada de Yumiko era desafiante. Además Homura sabía que si rechazaba el trío pasarían la tarde juntas mientras ella se quedaba en casa ideando estrategias nuevas y pasando tiempo trabajando. No le parecía justo.

Creo que podía hacer una excepción y darle la victoria a Yumiko en este debate.

Y sin decir otra palabra se sienta en una silla junto a Mami logrando que tanto la rubia como Kyoko sonrieran muy alegres.

-¡Sí! Rápido. Se levanta Kyoko y no le da tiempo a Homura para que se acomode que la tomó del brazo y la arrastró. -¡Sé exactamente que hacer!

-¡Kyoko! Exclama Mami mientras Yumiko se palmeó la cara. -No terminamos de comer.

-Pues yo sí. Pudo entender la modulación de Yumiko que se llevó el último puñado de papas a la boca y lo bajó con que quedaba de su vaso .-¡Vamos!

No tuvo opción que suspirar derrotada y seguirlas.

Kyoko hizo una excelente elección. El juego de tiroteo se adecuada perfecto en Homura. Se podía notar su concentración y su puntería alucinante. No dejaba de disparar y no titubeaba cuando parecía que iba a perder. Muchas gente comenzó a rodearla para ver como jugaba y ganaba un puntaje extraordinariamente alto.

-Yo creo que se está divirtiendo. Admite Yumiko con sus manos detrás de ella. -Buena idea Kyoko.

-Que se apresure a perder que quiero jugar yo. Gruñe la pelirroja cometiendo el error de creer que Homura perdería rápido. Era muy buena en el control de las armas.

Homura sonrió. Hace cuanto no manipulaba una arma. Aunque esta sea de juguete se sentía como si fuera de verdad. No tardó en recordar su habilidad y fácilmente disparaba y sabía cómo apuntar y a quienes. Los zombies se acercaban desde todas partes y eran fácilmente eliminados. Era verdad, no era para nada aburrido.

Cuando finalmente superó el record con un numero inalcanzable el nivel se volvió mucho más difícil sin darle la posibilidad de cambiar armas o acelerar sus disparos provocando su pérdida inmediata.

El publicó suspiró asombrado por el puntaje. Mami aplaudió y Yumiko sonrió.

-¿Quieres jugar Kyoko?

-Ya no. Responde mientras caminaba hacia otro juego ganándose la risa de su senpai y Yumiko y la confusión de Homura

Ambas pelinegras intercambiaron miradas. Yumiko esta vez le sonrió. -Me alegro que te hayas divertido.

Aunque Homura admitía que sí, que se había divertido no quería decírselo. Simplemente asintió y siguieron a Kyoko para mas entretenimiento. Homura había decidido terminar la tarde con ellas.

Terminaron la jornada viendo una película y decidieron ir a tomar unos helado al parque. Mami y Kyoko se ofrecieron a buscarlos mientras las dos restantes se sentaron en un amplio banco del parque. Yumiko no pudo soportar la tensión que había entre ambas y decidió hablar.

-No estuvo tan mal la película...

Homura alza los hombros. -No es una de las mejores que vi.

-Claro, claro.

Volvieron al silencio incómodo. Yumiko se cruzó de piernas y se enfocó en mirar como el sol iba bajando potenciando su color anaranjado.

-La verdad no puedo entenderte Hisawa.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre y gira para ver a su compañera.

-¿Entender qué?

Al fin estaba entablando una conversación con Homura. Rogó hacia sus adentros que valiera la pena.

-Tu forma de pensar. Sigues queriendo divertirte y hacer todo esto. Como si no fueras Puella Magi. ¿Acaso no eres Puella Magi por la pesada carga de tu Karma?

La mirada de Yumiko se entristeció, algo que Homura no deseaba. Al parecer su pasado ser más frágil de lo que imaginaba.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Mi vida fue muy difícil, como la vida de todas las demás. Responde. -Pero vida solo se tiene una, y si no se disfruta y no haces las cosas que deseas terminarás arrepintiéndote-. Soltó un largo suspiro y tomó su dije en forma de cruz que colgaba de su cuello con fuerza. -Si nuestra vida solo gira en torno a cazar demonios no puedo llamar eso vida.

Homura miró el hermoso atardecer y recordó a la persona que más quería ya no estaba con ella. Prometió que haría esta ciudad segura para todos, por Madoka. No sentía que necesitaba divertirse o hacer amistades. Pero la tarde de hoy que pasó con Mami y Kyoko se divirtió, e incluso con Yumiko. Nunca había salido con ellas y se dio cuenta que ellas son mucho más que aliadas y Puella Magi ¿De verdad podía ser amiga de ellas? Mostrar sus disgustos, compartir gustos, armar nuevos recuerdos. ¿Era posible todo esto junto con su trabajo de Puella Magi?

-La vida se trata de superar adversidades y ser resiliente-. Continúa Yumiko. -La resiliencia es lo único que nos puede ayudar a seguir adelante. Le hice una promesa a alguien. Prometí que cualquier cosa que me pasara podría superarlo y seguir adelante para buscar felicidad.

-¿A quién le hiciste esa promesa?

-A mi hermano. Yumiko abrazó una de sus rodillas y apoyó su barbilla. -Tuvo el triste destino que falleciera dejándome sola.

-Yo... lo siento, no lo sabía. Homura sabía que en ese momento Yumiko estaba algo sensible.

-No te preocupes. No lo sabías. Sonríe con tristeza pero alza la vista hacia el cielo. -Ahora... ¿Pudiste entenderme Akemi?

La mirada de la pelinegra se ablandó significativamente. Tocó los lazos rojos que tenía atado a sus cabellos y por su mirada también recordaba a esa persona tan especial para ella al igual que Yumiko con su hermano. -Creo que sí.

-Qué alivio. Suspira Yumiko cambiando sus postura. -Porque me estaba cansando de pelear contigo ¿Sabes?

Homura estaba por contestarle pero la sonora voz de Kyoko diciendo que tenían los helados las interrumpió.

* * *

-Fue muy divertido. Admite Mami mientras emprendía el camino de vuelta. -Deberíamos repetirlo.

-¡Por supuesto! Dice Yumiko con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. -De vez en cuando no está mal.

-¿Podemos venir mañana?

-Por tu culpa se me terminó el dinero del mes Kyoko. Señala Yumiko dándole un codazo. -Tendrás que esperar.

-¿Nos vemos dentro de tres horas en el punto de encuentro? Propone Homura ya deteniéndose en la esquina donde se separarían.

-Seguro. Asiente Mami. -Nos vemos allí.

Homura asiente y se separa de ellas para ir a su casa.

-¡Oh lo recuerdo! Dice Mami ya cuando Homura se había alejado demasiado. -Compré comida. ¿Quieren quedarse a cenar en mi casa y de ahí nos encontramos con Akemi?

-Me apunto. Asiente Kyoko pero Yumiko negó con la cabeza.

-Prefería dejarlo para otro día. Quiero darme una ducha en casa.

Mami asintió. -No te preocupes. Te guardaré un poco.

-No le guardes nada. Muestra los dientes Kyoko esquivando un golpe por parte de la pelinegra.

-Nos vemos más tarde. Se despide riendo entre dientes

Ya se había hecho totalmente de noche cuando Yumiko estaba a pocas calles de su casa. Pudo notar que era una de las pocas que caminaba por allí, lo cual en un principio le pareció extraño ya que aún no era tarde y vivía prácticamente en el centro de la ciudad. Pero no le tomó mucha importancia y siguió su camino.

Con las manos en sus bolsillos siguió los memorizados pasos hasta que oyó algo extraño. Volteó para buscar la extraña voz que cantaba a lo lejos, como si fuera un eco. Podía escucharla como si estuviese junto a ella pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy lejos.

 _ **Despair, you come to me. With you poison and you misery.**_

Su pecho comenzó a latir fuerte y su sentido de alerta no desaparecía. Con un poco más de prisa y con su anillo preparado por si acaso siguió caminando. Sin embargo la melodiosa voz femenina no dejaba de perturbar en su mente.

 _ **Oh Death, you come to sting. With you poison and misery...**_

Su vista comenzó a nublarse al igual que su alrededor cambiaba drásticamente. Su cabeza comenzó a llenarse de extrañas imágenes de dolor y sufrimiento. La muerte de su hermano se repetía una y otra vez como un disco rayado haciendo que esas perturbadoras imágenes le hicieran respingar y caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Basta... sea lo que sea, detente. Pidió con su voz que poco a poco se transformaba en susurro. Perdía la voz, al igual que perdía la conciencia y lo que la rodeaba. -Takeru...

Múltiples imágenes perforaban su mente como agujas. Cada recuerdo de su pasado antes de llegar a Mitakihara la golpeaban con dolor. Hacía todo lo posible para mantener la calma y así tal vez obtener control de su propio cuerpo. Pero poco a poco se daba cuenta que era prácticamente imposible.

La voz que cantaba en su mente comenzó a ser más grave y ahora no era una sino varias voces que aturdían su mente y la dañaban como si fueran pedazos de vidrios.

 _ **Death sorrounds, me singing me softly Let the shadows spread his wings arrounds me.**_

 _¿Por qué ¿Cuál era la razón por la que estoy luchando? Ya lo olvidé._ Sus ojos grises ya perdieron vida y sentía como extraños espectros la tomaban desde diferentes partes del cuerpo. Pensamientos negativos la ahogaba al profundo de un lago oscuro del que no notaba ni un color. Su mente ya no respondía.

 _Sería todo mejor si muriera. Todo sería más sencillo así._

Las extrañas voces no dejaron de cantar.

 _ **In the night, close your eyes or it means to come in,**_

 _Así se siente cuando estas golpeado y roto._

 _ **In the night, close you eyes I'll be here to call back,**_

 _Ya no quiero estar despierta. Es lo mejor para todos estar muerta._

Los espectros alrededor de ella asintieron y rieron de forma diabólica. Sus fuerzas se multiplicaban y llevaban cada vez más abajo.

 _ **Close you eyes...**_

 _Solo tengo que cerrar los ojos..._

Sus párpados estaban cerrando lentamente, la música oscura y las voces ya estaban sobre ella. No había forma de escapar, ya no sentía ni una parte de su cuerpo.

 _Puedo sentir las sombras esparciéndose sobe mi mente..._

 _Ya quiero verte Takeru._

Fue entonces cuando una voz poderosa, femenina y alarmante gritó tan fuerte sobre ella que la hizo reaccionar.

 _ **¡NO CIERRES LOS OJOS!**_

No logró reconocerla, pero su melodiosa voz fue la que la obligó a despertar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y volvió a sentir su cuerpo. Cuando pensaba actuar una fuerza externa la sacudió tirándola al suelo. Ahora podía ver con mucha claridad. Había vuelto a la normalidad.

Y Mami estaba junto a ella sosteniéndola.

-¿M-mami? Logra pronunciar. -¿Qué está...?

-¿Así que son ustedes? Pregunta Mami con una mirada molesta.

Desde un edificio cayó el cuerpo de la pelirroja que ya estaba con su atuendo de Puella Magi.

-¿Kyoko? Pregunta Yumiko sin entender. ¿La voz que la había despertado era de alguna de ellas?

De espaldas a ella Kyoko gruñó y giró su lanza para apuntar hacia adelante. -¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? ¿Qué le estaban haciendo a Yumiko?

La pelinegra notó que no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. Estaba débil, como si no hubiese comido en días. Lentamente Mami la tomó del brazo y la rodeó por su cuello para levantarla.

Así podían ver a las responsables de esto.

Eras dos chicas. Ambas eran Puella Magi. Una era de baja estatura, parecía una niña. Llevaba en la parte de arriba blanco y usaba un tutú rosa con unas medias largas de igual color y botitas blancas. De su mano llevaba una pequeña varita. La otra en cambio era más alta, parecía de la edad de las demás, cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros. y llevaba una cazadora marrón abierta y unos leggins negros. Estaba armada con un gran hacha que la colgaba de su espalda.

-Ne, que aburrido. Dice tristemente la más pequeña que llevaba una dulce e inocente voz. -Estaba por caer en desesperación y nos sacaron la diversión.

Yumiko fulminó la mirada de la mayor. No tardó mucho en reconocerla.

-T-tú... tu corriste en el festival deportivo conmigo.

La Puella Magi sonrió divertida. -¡Guau! Tan rápido me reconociste. La verdad no pensé que serías tan lista.

-Entonces... ¿¡Ustedes fueron las que atacaron nuestra escuela!? Exclama Mami perturbada.

-¡Bingo! Señala nuevamente la mayor. -Y estábamos por hacernos cargo con esa chica pero nos han interrumpido. ¿Nos harían el favor de dejarla en el piso y terminar con nuestro trabajo?

-Malditas... Masculla Kyoko. -¿A qué vinieron a Mitakihara? Supongo que también fueron las que lastimaron a Mami.

-Wow. La pequeña abre los ojos y jugaba a mover su varita. -Estas chicas hacen muchas preguntas Onee-chan.

-Basta de charlas. La mayor sacó su hacha y la mostró sin pena alguna. -Vamos a matarlas.

-Ustedes... Kyoko presiona con fuerza su lanza y muestra su filoso colmillo. -Viene aquí y se atreven a atacarnos. ¡No se los perdonaré!

-¡Kyoko! Llama Mami. -Ten cuidado, no sabemos aún sus habilidades. Pueden ser peligrosas.

-¡No voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!

Kyoko arremete contra la usuaria del hacha. Ambas armas chocan provocando una onda de viento. A pesar que el hacha era grande no parecía ser para nada pesada. La Puella Magi la manipulaba con facilidad y rapidez.

-¿Por qué quieren matarnos? Pregunta Mami. -¿Es acaso por el territorio?

La pequeña que presenciaba la batalla negó con la cabeza. -Ustedes son un gran estorbo para nosotras. Nuestro plan no tendrá éxito si ustedes están vivas.

-¡Hikari cierra la boca! Exclama su hermana sin mirarla mientras su brazo era enredado por una cadena de Kyoko que la lanzó contra una pared.

-Lo siento Onee-chan.

Yumiko intentó reponerse por sí sola. No podría luchar, sería un gran estorbo.

-Pelea Mami. Pidió. -No creo que Kyoko pueda contra ella. Es mejor que acabemos rápido con esto.

La rubia la mira y asintió. De su boina sacó dos largas escopetas, apuntó y disparó.

Las balas iban en la dirección correcta pero de pronto se escucha como se corta el viento y las balas se parten en dos generando chispas.

Y después cae una nueva Puella Magi frente a ella.

-Yo seré tu oponente.. Masculla la nueva que llevaba una larga capa color bordó con capucha puesta y una armadura en la parte del pecho y unos pantalones cortos. Un enorme anillo en su pierna derecha y en ambas manos sostenía una katana que emanaba un brillo rojo oscuro.

La primera opción de Mami siempre fue hablar. Pero estas Puellas Magi al parecer no estaban de acuerdo con ello.

-No queda otra opción ¿Verdad?

La nueva sonrió descaradamente y alzó su katana. -¡Pues no!

Y Mami comenzó a disparar comenzando una nueva pelea. Yumiko intentó sacar su Soul Gem de su anillo y lo vio. No estaba oscura, tenía magia para poder luchar. Pero se quedó observando la batalla.

En eso la poseedora del hacha logra cortar el brazo de Kyoko lo suficiente para que soltara su lanza. Al verla desprotegida, en vez de acabar con ella corrió como el viento hasta que desprevenidamente llegó a centímetros de Yumiko. Ojos grises con ojos color miel chocaron.

Y de un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago noqueó a Yumiko haciendo que escupa sangre y cayera inerte al suelo.

-¡Hisawa-chan! Grita Mami mientras colgaba de sus cintas.

-¡Hija de puta! Grita Kyoko y corre hacia ella pero se detuvo al ver que la Puella Magi alzó a Yumiko que estaba desmayada y apuntaba su hacha al cuello.

-No, no... no quieren que su amiga derrame sangre ¿Verdad?

Mami y Kyoko dejaron de luchar. La dueña de la katana va hacia allí y toma descaradamente a Yumiko del cuello. Con el otro brazo toma su mano y ve el anillo brillante en su dedo anular.

Cuando al parecer estaba por sacárselo una veloz e ilegible flecha atravesó su mano haciéndola gritar de verdadero dolor. Su hermana no quedó atrás ya que recibió uno en su hombro soltando a Yumiko.

Homura cayó en escena desplegando sus alas y tomando a Yumiko para alejarlas de ellas.

-Al fin llegas. Escupe Kyoko tomándose del brazo herido.

La ex viajera del tiempo solo deja a Yumko en el suelo y voltea para enfrentar al trío de Puella Magi. Antes de hablar hace el característico movimiento de hondear su cabello con la mano.

-No sé qué es lo que quieren. Pero les doy solo una oportunidad para que se larguen de nuestra ciudad.

Los dos tríos se unieron y se miraron de forma desafiante.

-¿Escuchaste eso Umi? Pregunta la dueña del hacha que la apoya del suelo y se sostenía con el mango por el dolor en su hombro.

-Claramente Ayane. La chica se saca la capucha revelando su rostro. Sorprendentemente era idéntica a Ayane solo que su cabello era más largo con una pequeña trenza en el lado izquierdo.. -Lo lamento pero no vamos a irnos. Debemos hacer cosas importantes aquí.

-¿Y por eso quieres matarnos? Pregunta Homura teniendo con fuerza su arco.

-No nos están dejando más alternativas que echarlas por las malas. Escupe Kyoko y las señala con una enorme lanza.

-Ne, Onee-chan. Dice la más pequeña Hikari. -¿Podemos matarlas junto a la otra chica?

Ayane acaricia el cabello de la pequeña. -No es tan sencillo hermanita.

De repente todas escuchan a alguien toser. Yumiko había despertado y trataba de recuperar el aire. Ya totalmente de pie se agrupa a su equipo.

Homura observa como Yumiko mira tan fijamente al trío con una mirada llena de desconcierto. Parecía totalmente aturdida y perturbada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Si no tomaban una decisión rápido una batalla campal iba a comenzar.

Hasta que Umi guardó su Katana tratando de ocultar un gemido de dolor por la herida en su mano. -No vinimos a luchar hoy, vámonos.

-P-pero, Umi... abre los ojos Ayane sorprendida que su hermana mayor y líder anunciara su retirada.

-Recuerda nuestro plan. No lo estropees.

Ayane mira nuevamente al equipo y gruñe fastidiada para seguirla a su hermana. -Ya nos veremos.

Kyoko dio un paso para atacarlas pero Mami la detuvo tomándola del brazo y negó con cabeza.

La última de desaparecer fue la pequeña Hikari. -Ne, Hisawa-chan disfruté mucho jugar contigo. ¿Volvamos a hacerlo la próxima vale?

Yumiko solo se la quedó mirando hasta que desaparecieron.

* * *

 **Hola! Actualización esta vez un capítulo más extenso que los demás! La historia ya esta tomando forma :D**

 **¿Qué les pareció? No olvides dejar tu review con tu opinión al respecto! Follow o fav :D me pone contenta publicar este fic en Madoka Magica en español. Espero que sea del agrado de todos.**

 **Voy recalcar que la voces que inundaron a Yumiko en la oscuridad recitaban la Intro de la canción "Not Gonna Die" de Skillet. Siempre que imaginaba esta escena siempre repercutía esas estrofas en mi mente! Además siento que se adecuan exactamente a la situación.**

 **¿De quién habra sido la voz que la despertó a Yumiko? Aiii. suspenso suspenso...**

 **Gracias a NadaOriginal por tus reviews!**

 **Nos veremos la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Homura no pudo dormir. Su cabeza ya estaba saturada de tanto pensar. Y todo giraba en torno a Hisawa Yumiko. Ya cuando estaba cerca de aceptarla como una aliada y compañera tres Puella Magis aparecen intentando al parecer matarla. ¿Por qué? Por cómo se dirigían a ella no parecían conocerla. Entonces... ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

La única conclusión que pudo llegar era que Yumiko estaba ocultando algo. Seguramente ella debía saber por qué la atacaron ¿Verdad?

Homura con toda su experiencia ganada por sus viajes en el tiempo obtuvo la habilidad de leer bien las expresiones de las personas. Y definitivamente la expresión que Yumiko mostraba al ver a ese trío de Puellas Magi era de total aturdimiento. Asombro, incomprensión, perturbación. No estaba del todo claro, pero su rostro mostraba mucha sorpresa.

Y ese trío de Puellas Magi ¿Cuáles son sus planes? ¿Qué consiguen con todo esto? Si tienen el plan de atrapar solo a Yumiko tiene que haber una razón. Hisawa tal vez era más poderosa de lo que creía. Y eso suponía un peligro para Mitakihara.

No quería que el "problema" o "objetivo" que tuvieran esas Puellas Magi interviniera con su cacería en Mitakihara. Si ellas estaban dispuestas a pelear por el territorio Homura sería la primera en atacar soltando tres flechas que atravesaran la Soul Gem de cada una.

Y si también tenía que agregar otra flecha para Yumiko no veía por qué no.

Pensando seriamente en levantarse de la cama a hacerse un té para relejar su mente algo extraño se sienta en su ventana. A causa de la oscuridad tuvo que esforzar la vista pero no dudó de quién podría ser.

Se levantó de la cama y lentamente se acercó para abrir la ventana y dejar a Kyubey pasar.

-¿Es un mal momento? Pregunta el alienígena ladeando la cabeza haciendo que sus orejas cayeran colgando.

-¿Acaso eso te importa? Responde Homura de forma algo sombría mientras se dirigía a la cocina sabiendo que Kyubey la seguiría.

-Vine apenas pude. La voz unisex de Kyubey resuena en su cabeza y al haber tanto silencio retumbaba con más fuerza. -Me enteré de estas Puellas Magi.

Homura abrió más los ojos. Ahora si tenía toda su atención y su desvelo aumentó. -¿Sabes quiénes son?

-Por supuesto. Kyubey se sienta sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras Homura comenzaba a calentar agua. -Ayane, Umi e Hikari. Ayane y Umi son gemelas e Hikari su hermana menor por tres años. Vienen de una ciudad lejos de aquí.

-¿Sabes a qué vinieron?

-Tengo una vaga idea. Los ojos rojos de Kyubey eran tan intensos al tener la cocina no tan iluminada que Homura no quería verlo a los ojos todo el tiempo. -Pero necesito saber que sucedió. Lo poco que pude entender es que se encontraron.

Homura escuchó el agua hervir y sacó una taza limpia para preparar su té. -Al parecer ellas son responsables de lo que sucedió en la escuela y también fueron quienes manipularon a Mami con magia. Y ahora intentaron usar la misma magia contra Yumiko e intentaron matarla pero llegamos a tiempo con Kyoko y Mami para evitarlo.

-Interesante. Espeta el gato. -Entonces ya todo me quedó claro.

-¿Entonces sabes realmente que es lo que quieren estas Puella Magis?

-Estuve un tiempo ausente espiándolas. Ellas se han acentuado en Mitakihara desde el evento deportivo de la escuela. Y por la información que conseguí no planean nada bueno. Es algo que va en contra del principio de las Puella Magi es decir en contra de mi organización.

Homura parpadeó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿En contra del principio de las Puella Magi? Es decir que están... en contra de la Ley de Madoka.

Dejó la taza en la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria provocando que Kyubey desviara la mirada.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con todo esto!? Exclama Homura. -¡Dímelo ya!

-Por supuesto que te diré. Responde Kyubey sin alterarse por el cambio de voz de la Puella Magi. -Pero será mañana, junto a todas las demás. Solo vine aquí a confirmar si estoy en lo correcto con respecto a esas Puella Magi.

Homura apretó los dientes. No podría obligarlo a que se lo cuente. Por el simple hecho que esas Puellas Magi amenazaban con el Universo que Madoka había creado la sacaba de los nervios. No iba a dejar que nadie alterara lo que Madoka había creado.

-Solo dime algo. Masculla. -¿Hisawa Yumiko tiene algo que ver en todo esto?

El alienígena negó con la cabeza para su decepción. -Hisawa Yumiko no tiene ninguna relación con estas Puellas Magi. Por lo que creo que ella no está metida en esto y está de nuestro lado.

Homura chista molesta.

-Creo que deberías estar más alegre. Yumiko es una gran aliada. Una Puella Magi muy poderosa. Si llegara a ponerse del otro bando tendríamos grandes problemas.

-¿Tan poderosa es como dices?

-Tiene una carga de magia muy vigorosa. Al parecer el Karma que carga es enorme. Tiene mucho más poder del que muestra pero su magia es algo que desconozco.

-¿Cuál fue el deseo que la hizo convertirse en Puella Magi?

-No puedo decírtelo. Va contra nuestros contratos. Kyubey mueve la cabeza acomodando sus orejas y se tira de la mesa para retirarse.

-Reúnelas a todas después de clases. Dice antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

Nuevamente sola Homura presiona sus puños. Como odiaba quedarse sin respuestas.

-¿Quién eres tú Hisawa Yumiko?

* * *

No era difícil notar como la mirada fulminante de Homura estuvo encima de Yumiko toda la mañana; pero la Puella Magi pareció ignorarla o tal vez no pareció percatarse de ello.

Les pareció extraño a las chicas como la pelinegra antes de que arrancara la primera hora escolar ordenó con firmeza que se reunieran en su casa luego de la escuela para una reunión con Kyubey.

-¿Por qué la prisa? Había preguntado Kyoko.

-Solo hazlo. Respondió de forma seca fulminando a Yumiko una vez más y se fue a sentarse a su asiento.

-¿Y a esta ahora que le pasa? Kyoko se llevó la manos tras la cabeza mostrando confusión.

Yumiko simplemente alzó los hombros de forma desinteresada y fue a sentarse también.

Kyoko se percató de la fría mirada con la que Yumiko vestía desde la primera hora de la mañana.

-¿Y a esta también que le pasa?

Ya todas reunidas en la sala de la casa de Homura, Kyubey apareció frente a ellas para suerte de Akemi.

-Hola. Saluda el extraterrestre. -Qué bueno que pudieron reunirse.

-Era eso o Homura nos clavaba una flecha. Masculla Kyoko haciendo que Homura rodara los ojos.

Kyubey se rasca la oreja con su pata trasera antes de continuar. -Tengo que hablar con ustedes de algo importante. Es la razón de las tres Puella Magi que han llegado a Mitakihara.

Ahora el cuarteto tenía su total atención. Todas se acercaron al animal haciendo que sus espaldas se encorvaran a excepción de Mami que mantuvo su espalda rígida como una dama.

-Las Puellas Magi se llaman Umi, Ayane y Hikari. Las dos primeras son gemelas y Hikari es su hermana menor por tres años. Son una de una ciudad muy lejana. Me dio mucha intriga cuando descubrí que se habían acentuado aquí desde hace tiempo y no se hayan presentado ante algún ataque de demonios. Por eso mismo decidí no decirles a ustedes y vigilarlas para saber que se traían entre manos...

-¿Y entonces...? Yumiko no podía ocultar su impaciencia.

-Lo que descubrí es algo que pensé que era imposible... pero ellas al parecer encontraron una forma de hacerlo realidad. Con sus poderes de Puella Magi sumado a otros factores tienen planeado algo que si lo logran podrían destruir todo lo conocemos.

-Vamos... ¿Puedes ser más claro? Pidió la dueña de la guadaña haciendo que las tres restantes la miraran. Al parecer no podía contener su ansiedad.

-Quieren abrir las puertas del infierno. Declara sin emoción en su voz. -Quieren conseguir la llave para así, una vez abierta, la cantidad de demonios que se liberen será tal que aunque reuniéramos a todas las Puellas Magi del planeta no podrían derrotarlos.

Hubo un silencio sofocante. Cada una procesaba en silencio lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Eso... Logra articular la voz Mami. -¿Es real? ¿Las puertas del infierno es real?

El gato asintió. -Es una puerta que está escondida en lo profundo del planeta. Es donde la mayor carga de oscuridad y desesperación está resguardada. Si llega a abrirse y libera todo lo que está encerrado allí... el mundo podría dar un giro de 360 grados y cambiar totalmente. No solo el mundo, todo el universo.

-¿Se reescribiría la ley del ciclo? Pregunta Homura haciendo que sus compañeras la miraran.

-No conozco con muchos detalles las consecuencias específicas. Las puertas del infierno nunca fueron abiertas y era algo que nadie debería saber... a excepción de nosotros los Incubators. Si la puerta es abierta la carga de desesperación sería tan inmensa que no seríamos capaces de manejarlo. Provocando nuestro fin y de todo lo que conocemos.

Kyoko tragó saliva, Homura apretó la falda de su uniforme.

-¿Por qué? Pregunta Mami con tristeza. -¿Por qué quieren hacer esto? Son Puellas Magi como nosotras. ¿Qué ganan creando todo este caos?

-No estoy seguro. Kyubey movía su cola como un péndulo. -La única conclusión que tengo es que quieren tener dominio sobre las puertas del infierno. Así conquistar todo el mundo y tal vez así... superar al ente omnipresente que nos lidera.

 _Madoka._ Pensó Homura. _Si eso llegara a pasar_ _¿Madoka sería capaz de acabar con todos ellos?_

-Entonces... ¿Por qué atacaron a Mami? Pregunta Kyoko. -Y el festival deportivo también...

-Hikari tiene el poder mágico de crear ilusiones muy poderosas. Ilusiones que logran manipularte de cualquier forma. Explica Kyubey. -Tal vez esos ataques fue alguna forma de ahuyentarlas o eliminarlas.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo. Dice Homura. -Cuando Mami estaba siendo poseída decía que debíamos dejar que los demonios conquistaran la Tierra. Es exactamente lo que ellas quieren...

-¿Entonces qué haremos? Pregunta Kyoko. -¿Cómo sabremos cuando volverán a atacarnos?

-Para abrir las puertas del infierno debe realizarse todo un detallado proceso. Que ellas ya lo saben claro-. Informa Kyubey moviendo sus orejas. -Comienza en una noche de luna llena y continúa por cinco días. En el tercer día deben colocar los ingredientes en un pedestal y allí se abrirán las puertas de forma definitiva.

-¿Ingredientes? Kyoko alzó una ceja. ¿Qué se necesita?

Kyubey hizo una pausa antes de confesar. -No puedo decirles.

-¿Heee? Yumiko salta de su asiento y levanta al gato de su columna dejándolo colgado de sus cuatro patas. -¿Cómo que no puedes decirnos?

-Es algo que no puedo decirles-. Kyubey no cambio para nada su postura a pesar que Yumiko le estaba fulminando con la mirada. -No es importante para completar esta misión.

-Hisawa... ya suéltalo. Pidió Homura llevándose el dedo pulgar e índice al puente de la nariz.

Yumiko gruñó antes de soltar al Incubator que cayó prolijamente a la mesa que las rodeaba a las cuatro. -Tranquilas, tenemos tiempo de idear un plan. La próxima luna llena es en tres días.

-¿¡Tres días!? Ahora era Kyoko la que se ponía de pie y fulminó al bicho. -¿Tú crees que podremos llegar a alguna estrategia en tres días? Ni siquiera sabemos donde están o donde atacarán.

-Lo más probable es que se mantengan escondidas hasta esa fecha-. Mami se lleva una mano a la cara mostrándose pensativa. -Tenemos que preparar algún plan para ser más rápidas y poder detenerlas antes de que consigan llegar al quinto día.

Homura asiente. -Pero hay algo que no me está quedando claro...

-¿Y qué es Akemi?

-¿Por qué cuando atacaron a Yumiko no la mataron cuando tuvieron la oportunidad?

Tres pares de ojos se enfocaron en Yumiko. La niña abrió los ojos y mostró una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Un momento... Alzó las manos en señal de defensa. -Eso es algo que ni yo sé. Es como preguntarse por qué no mataron a Mami cuando tuvieron la oportunidad también.

-Tiene razón. Señala Kyoko apoyando sus brazos por todo el respaldar del sofá. -Es muy extraño.

Homura chistó. No había forma de demostrar que Yumiko era sospechosa de poder ser aliada de esas chicas o simplemente evidenciar que estaba ocultando algo.

-Entonces puede ser cierto lo que habías dicho Hisawa-chan. Dice Mami. -Tal vez nosotras tenemos algo que ellas necesitan para abrir las puertas del infierno.

Kyubey crispó los orejas al igual que su cola. -Es verdad... muy buena observación. Podría ser una posibilidad, que, de ser cierta podríamos usar a nuestro favor.

-Si... Interrumpe la pelirroja sabiendo que iba a desalentarlas con lo que iba a decir. -¿Pero qué es lo que ellas quieren de nosotras?

La ex viajera del tiempo vio como Yumiko apretó sus puños con fuerza, como si estuviera intentando reprimir su ira. El equipo ahora estaban en una situación delicada. Si no actuaban con cuidado podrían fallar y perder todo lo que conocen.

No. No iba a dejar que eso sucediera. No iba a dejar que esas Puellas Magi destruyeran lo que Madoka logró crear.

Ahora esta pelea era personal. Y la ganaría junto a las chicas o sin ellas.

* * *

El fin de semana llegó lo cual ahora solo quedaban dos días antes de la luna llena. A pesar de que la noche anterior salieron de cacería y buscaron a las Puella Magi por todas partes no hubo pistas de ellas. Al parecer habían encontrado un exitoso escondite en donde se quedarían hasta que la luna llena se alzara en el cielo nocturno.

Era un día muy tranquilo. Kyoko decidió ir a la casa de Mami para hablar y pasar el día con ella. La pelirroja había hablado con Yumiko de que tendría que reunirse con Mami para conversar sobre lo que había sucedido cuando fue poseía. Si Mami aún seguía con dudas o se sentía culpable tal vez perdería la concentración cuando tuvieran que pelear con las Puella Magi nuevamente.

Yumiko estuvo de acuerdo y tuvo que admitir que fue una buena idea ya que después de muchos tiempo finalmente tenía un día para ella misma. Salió a correr a las primeras horas de la mañana, limpió la casa y luego de almorzar decidió pasear por los lugares que aún no conocía de la ciudad.

Al parecer seguía en pie la idea de que no deberían salir solas por si esas muchachas volvían a acechar. Pero la ojigris ese día tenía tanto rechazo hacia Akemi por la forma en que la había tratado ayer que pensó que podría irse a la mierda y que ella haría lo que se le diera la gana. Era su día libre y no la iba a pasar encerrada en su casa.

Paseó por el centro de la ciudad, fue a un pequeño museo de visita gratuita y terminó desembocando en un hermoso y frondoso parque con estanques y hermosas lagunas en que los niños tiraban pequeños trozos de pan a los peces.

Decidió sentarse en un banco a descansar. Estiró las piernas y sus brazos por el respaldar del banco; tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados.

Se mantuvo unos largos segundos hasta que sus ojos se abrieron a la par con rapidez. Su posición vulnerable cambió por completo a una cerrada y miró hacia un lado.

Alguien la estaba observando.

Y pudo verlo mejor cuando reconoció a una chica que estaba sentado en un banco a metros de ella.

"¿Podemos hablar?

Al estar sentada de perfil a ella a la sombra de un árbol no podía reconocerla a la vista. Pero sabía que no se trataba de Mami, Kyoko o Homura.

Se cruzó de piernas y apoyó su espalda en el respaldar. "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"Aquí no. En otra parte."

"¿Y dejar que me mates? Paso." Rodeó los ojos la pelinegra.

Una pequeña risa sonó en su mente. "No voy a lastimarte. Palabra de honor."

"¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Frunce el ceño la joven hasta que su mirada bajó al sentir que algo chocó en su pie.

Una Soul Gem color bordó yacía allí.

"Revísala, es real."

Con la mano algo temblorosa al reconocer de quien era la dueña de esa gema la tomó y la acercó a ella. Era brillante y muy hermosa. Yumiko no pudo evitar sonreír por lo bajo y presionar la gema con algo de nostalgia.

"De acuerdo." Contestó y se pusieron de pie en simultáneo.

"Sígueme."

Manteniendo una buena distancia Yumiko siguió a la adolescente cruzando el parque y las calles centrales. En el camino la pelinegra memorizó cada calle y preparó en su mente la retirada o el ataque sorpresa. Su mano seguía aferrada a la Soul Gem de la Puella Magi. Tenía su alma en sus manos. Podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Negó con la cabeza. Debía mantener su palabra de honor ella también, no iba a matarla cuando ni siquiera habían conversado.

Llegaron a una calle algo vacía con muchas salidas a callejones. Finalmente la guía se detiene y se da vuelta para ver a Yumiko.

Yumiko vio que se sacó la capucha de su sudadera para mostrar su sedoso cabello castaño con una pequeña trenza a un lado. Sus ojos de color ámbar muy hermosos. -¿Hay alguien más?

-No. Niega la anfitriona. -Solo tú y yo.

-De acuerdo. Yumiko se puso las manos en los bolsillos mientras se aferraba a la gema. -¿Qué quieres?

-Oye, pensé que era más educada. Sonríe de lado Umi.

Yumiko suspira y ladea la cabeza. -¿En serio?

\- Tengo preguntas que hacerte. Umi logró el efecto deseado porque Yumiko levantó la cabeza y alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué preguntas?

-¿Cómo lograste de salir de la ilusión de Hikari? Dice sin rodeos.

-No sé de que hablas. Dice entre dientes Yumiko mientras recordaba todo lo que había atravesado en esa ilusión que rogó que no volviera a suceder ni en sus peores pesadillas.

-No trates de mentirme. Se cruza de brazos y su mirada se intensifica. -Los poderes de Hikari son imposibles de quebrantarse. Eres la primera que logra escapar y ni siquiera con un efecto secundario. Al parecer cuando estabas a punto de llegar al final pudiste salir de ella sin siquiera usar magia. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Yumiko recuerda a la perfección lo que había sucedido. Una voz logró sacarla de allí. Su melodiosa y fuerte voz la hizo despertar y recapacitar de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero quien sea que haya sido, esa persona no estaba con ella ni con ninguna de las demás. Si llegaba a decir la verdad se vería en un gran aprieto.

-Lo repito. No sé de que hablas. Mi amiga Mami me rescató de allí ¿Lo recuerdas?

Umi ríe en voz alta haciendo que Yumiko frunza el ceño. -¿Así que no me lo dirás? De acuerdo...

Una katana de cristal del mismo color de sus ojos apareció encima de ella apuntando a Yumiko. La espada salió disparada hacia ella pero la joven no movió ni un músculo.

La espada pasó por su lado izquierdo provocando un sonido de aire cortante sonara en su oído.

Umi abrió los ojos sorprendida. -¿Por qué no lo esquivaste?

-Porque prometiste que no me lastimarías.

Entonces unos pequeños mechones de cabello cayeron de su cabellera, revelando que llevaba escondida una pequeña trenza idéntica a la de Umi.

Umi miró a Yumiko con mucha confusión. La joven solo la miraba con una mirada blanda.

-¿Acaso nosotras nos conocemos de alguna parte?

Yumiko negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces debo pensar que eso... Umi hace un ademán hacia el cambio de look de Yumiko. -Es coincidencia?

La pelinegra solo se le quedó mirando fijamente provocando que una vena saliera de su sien.

-No me tomes por estúpida. Su mirada ahora detonaba ira y a pasos agigantados se acercó a Yumiko y la tomó de su camiseta con fuerza. -¡Algo me estas escondiendo! ¡Dímelo ya!

Un puño entró limpiamente en su cara provocando que se soltara del agarre y se desestabilizara.

-¡Tú dime! Exclama Yumiko y ahora ella la estaba tomando de sus prendas. -¿¡Por qué quieres abrir las puertas del infierno!? ¿¡Qué ganas haciendo toda esta mierda!?

Umi escupió sangre de sus labios y miró a su enemiga enfurecida. -Eso no te incumbe.

Yumiko gruñó entre sus dientes y soltó a Umi de forma violenta. -No tengo nada de que hablar contigo.

Yumiko suelta la Soul Gem de Umi frente a ella y le da la espalda para irse.

-¡Espera! Dime algo-. Umi esperaba que ella se volteara pero no lo hizo. Lo que provocó que gritara. -¿¡Cuál es el deseo que pediste para convertirte en Puella Magi!?

Yumiko voltea. -¿Y eso por qué te importa?

Umi tomó su Soul Gem y la escondió en su anillo afirmando de que no pelearía. -Hay algo en tu Soul Gem que la hace diferente a las demás.

La pelinegra abrió levemente su boca. -¿A qué te refieres?

-Ayane tiene un poder mágico perceptivo. Dice. -Ve algo en tu Soul Gem que es muy poderoso. ¿Acaso eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas?

Umi le da una mirada tentadora. Estaba provocándola para pelear contra ella. Sin embargo Yumiko no cambió su postura, rechazando la oferta.

-Umi. La Puella Magi se sorprendió con la facilidad en que Yumiko dijo su nombre. -Piénsalo por favor. Lo que planean hacer es peligroso. Hablamos de miles de vidas. ¿Acaso ustedes serían capaces de...?

-Ya tomamos nuestra decisión. Masculla Umi. -Y no lograrán detenernos. Ya que hemos encontrado finalmente el ingrediente que nos faltaba.

La ojigris mostró una mirada desafiante. -Entonces no detendremos otra opción que derrotarlas por las malas.

-Así parece- Sonríe Umi empezando a dar pasos hacia atrás. -Es una pena que no pensamos igual. Creo que hubiésemos sido buenas amigas.

La Puella Magi no contesta.

-Hasta dentro de dos días. Vamos a estar esperándote.

Y así se despidió Umi, saltando por las paredes del callejón llegó a los techos y desapareció de la vista de Yumiko.

Completamente sola la joven se quedó unos largos segundos de pie. De pronto sus rodillas cedieron provocando que cayera al suelo. Un grito de verdadera ira salió de su garganta y su puño golpeó el suelo provocando que el zócalo se rompiera. Sus nudillos no tardaron en llenarse de sangre.

Homura se dio cuenta que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí- Se desprendió de la pared oscura de uno de los callejones y comenzó a caminar de regreso a las calles centrales.

* * *

 **He vuelto! Actualización! ¿Qué les pareció? No olvides dejar tu comentario!**

 **Esperen al próximo capítulo que será igual de emocionante :D Se descubrirá quien es realmente Yumiko :o**

 **Gracias por los review, los follows y los fav!**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Xmena**


End file.
